Escaping Reality
by livelovehappy
Summary: Everyone thought they had Alice Oswald figured out: a crazy, paranoid, unstable nutcase. But as time starts again, everything Alice dreamed and feared start becoming reality. With the help of a mysterious man, Alice starts to piece back her memories only to find out there's more than meets the eye. Jefferson/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_ All I knew at this very moment was to keep running. To run as fast as I could. I didn't dare look back. I kept passing lots and lots of trees, but I couldn't find a way out. I whipped my head back to quickly glance behind me. Darkness, nothing but darkness. I could feel my lungs burning at this point. I don't know what I'm running from. Everything starts to spin around me. Things started getting fuzzy when I stubbed my foot onto something. My face met the forest ground. I kept panting, trying to get air into my lungs as I scrambled up. I whipped my head around; I was completely surrounded by the dark. _

"_No, no, no," I chanted under my breath. I felt my lungs close up. I desperately gasped for air; wet streaks poured down my face. I looked around to find some way to get out, my pants coming out short and ragged. I heard a snap. Whipping my head in that direction I tried to calm my breaths down. I placed a hand over my mouth so that they couldn't hear me. I could still hear my heart beating rapidly and wondered if they could hear it as well. A shadow approached me slowly. I was still on the ground. I tried backing up using my feet. My eyes wide in fear as the shadow got closer. I froze._

"_Lost?"_

* * *

"NO!" The raven haired girl shot out of bed, unaware of the tears streaming down her face. Her brown eyes widened in fear as a shadow approached her. She grabbed the closes weapon she could find, a pen, to defend herself with. The shadow launched itself onto her, pinning both arms down to her side.

"Alice! Alice it's ok, it was just a nightmare," The shadow said taking away the pen and stroked her hair. Alice let out an airy sigh before allowing the remained tears out.

"Mary, I'm sorry," She whispered as she hugged the other tightly, not willing to let go, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'm not hurt," Mary soothed, "It's all ok, you're ok Alice." Alice looked out the window, her tears leaving streaks down her face. She didn't know why, but she had the urge to scream that that wasn't her name. She glanced at the town clock. It's been twenty-eight years. She felt empty, feeling as if time never really moved.

"Things are gonna be different Mary," Alice whispered. Mary pulled away and stared at her in confusion. The only light emitting in their apartment was the full moon from outside. "Time's going to start again." Mary only gave her a small, uncertain smile.

"Get some sleep Alice." Mary squeezed her shoulder before getting up to go to her own bed. Alice laid her head back down, facing the window.

"Time's going to start again," She repeated. She hesitated before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Once Upon a Time related except for my oc (which you'll find out about soon enough)**

**A/N:**

**Heyyyyy guys! Yes, I've started a new story! This is the first time I've written a TV show fanfic so please if you have any constructive criticism; I completely welcome it but please don't just be mean just because you don't like it. The character I have for this story is an OC and her background will be kind of confusing but it'll add up I promise! This is just the prologue aka the introduction. I'm actually really excited and I'm sorry if I get side tracked with the story because I' m actually only on season 2 of OUAT :/ but I couldn't help myself .**

**This is a Mad Hatter/Jefferson + OC story. Though he won't up until a couple more chapters because I want you guys to kid of get a feel of Alice's character.**

**I love you guys!**

**xo**


	2. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, only my OC**

**Alice's outfits will be linked on my profile.**

* * *

**Pilot**

* * *

Alice quickly pulled on a lace shirt over her light blue dress. She tossed her lightly curled raven hair into a pony tail. She couldn't help but glance back at the clock outside. Twenty-eight years and that clock had yet to move. But she could feel it; things were going to change soon. Alice's hand went up to her waist, her hand searching for something to play with. She sighed in disappointment. She always did this, like she was expecting to find a something hanging there for her. But there never was. Her grey boots made small sounds as she joined Mary Margaret at the kitchen counter. Her tea was warm when she sipped it. Her eyes slowly went up and she found Mary staring at her in concern. She placed her tea down before clearing her throat.

"What?" Alice didn't mean to snap at her, but this wasn't the first time she's caught Mary doing that. Mary Margaret snapped out of her stare and gave an apologetic smile.

"Nothing," Mary dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Like hell it's nothing, if you've got something to say, then say it," Alice looked at her expectedly. Mary only gave her a desperate look.

"Alice it's nothing, just drop it," Mary said hoping to get out of it.

"It's not nothing, Mary. You're looking at me like I'm some broken toy that needs to be fixed. What is it?" Alice urged. She already knew what was coming though.

"I think you need to go to get some help, like therapy," Mary blurted out before adding, "For your nightmares of course." Alice glared down at her cup.

"I don't need help; I don't need therapy," Alice said through gritted teeth. Her eyes started to well up with angry tears. She pushed them back. They weren't going through this again.

"Alice, I'm worried about you," Mary said moving to take Alice's hand into hers, "At first it wasn't a problem, but Alice, you're waking up crying and screaming and it scares me." Alice huffed in her seat.

"So what? They're just nightmares, it happens to everyone," Alice said trying to convince her. She was angry at herself for how weak that came out.

"Alice," Mary stared straight into her eyes, "You tried to stab me with a pen last night." Alice ripped her hands away from Mary's. She placed her cup down in the sink before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"I gotta get to the shop," Alice said straightening out her back as she walked out the door. It closed with a slam. Mary let out a sad sigh. She only wanted to help her. These nightmares were escalating, and she didn't know how long it was going to take before Alice starts to think they're reality.

* * *

Alice unlocked the doors of Storybrooke's craft store, Brick by Brick. It was possibly the smallest store in Storybrooke. Alice paused outside when she noticed a yellow bug parked across the street. That's strange. Storybrooke never got visitors and she'd notice if someone was driving a car that bright. Ignoring it, she pushed through the old antique doors and turned on the lights. The place was an absolute mess. The shelves were orderly placed, but everything was everything was scattered everywhere. Alice smiled. This was her haven, her special place to go to when things got bad. She unlocked the doors to the back room and grabbed a canvas apron before tying it on herself.

There were paintings placed all over the back room. Paintings of enchanting places, people, and even animals. This was where Alice went to free herself from her constant nightmares. She grabbed a canvas and placed in on the easel. Alice grabbed the darkest colors she had and placed them down. She sketched everything she saw in her nightmare last night: trees, darkness, and a shadow. A mysterious shadow that had haunted yet intrigued Alice.

Alice spent all day sketching and painting, bringing her nightmare to life. She wiped off the black paint on her cheek before stepping back to examine it. There it was, just has haunting and terrifying as she remembered. Her face was blank, her lips drawn into a thin line. A single tear fell before she snapped out of it. She quickly wiped the tear away before roughly grabbing the painting and dragging it out to the front of the building. She stood before the garbage tin and held out the painting for her to look at one more time. No more would this haunt her. She stuffed it in the garbage and marched back into the shop. It didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

Regina was across the street in search of her some when she saw the small lady aggressively shove a canvas into the trash. She narrowed her eyes. She looked around for any prowling eyes before walking over to the garbage. Opening the lid, Regina pulled out the painting. She tensed when she saw the image. The Enchanted Forest. Regina clenched her teeth. This girl was more of a threat than she looked. Regina then smirked. It was a good thing she had the reputation of the town's nutcase, no one would believe her if she started to remember. No, Regina was going to keep a close eye on her, when Alice Oswald starts to remember the pieces Regina would be there to crush them one by one.

* * *

Night had fallen when Alice returned home. Mary Margaret was already there preparing dinner.

"Alice," Mary smiled when she saw her friend enter, "I haven't seen you all day, I was worried." Alice gave a weak smile in return.

"No need to worry," Alice reassured, "I was painting back at the shop." Alice sat at on a stool and took notice of how Mary was watching her cautiously.

"I can take care of myself," Alice bit out, feeling a headache coming on.

"I didn't say anything," Mary defended as she placed dinner onto plates.

"You didn't have to," Alice narrowed her eyes at the counter, "I can tell by the look you're giving me."

"This again," Mary said shaking her head, "What look are you talking about?" Alice clenched her teeth.

"The one where you think I'm crazy," Alice gritted before looking up at Mary with desperate eyes, "I'm not crazy." Mary gave her a sympathetic smile before hugging her.

"I have never thought you were crazy," Mary whispered when Alice returned the hug, "And I never will." Alice pulled away. She looked at Mary as if she was telling a lie before giving her a genuine smile.

"Where's the tea?" Alice asked looking around the kitchen. Mary laughed at her question.

"Only you would ask for the tea."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know this chapter was short but I didn't really see how Alice could fit in the pilot episode. I promise the other chapters will be long though, this was just some more background/ getting to know chapter for Alice!**

**xo**


	3. The Thing You Love the Most

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, only my oc Alice.**

* * *

**The Thing You Love The Most**

* * *

"_You!" I sprung up from my spot on the forest floor to hug him. He immediately responded by wrapping his arms around me with a smile, "You scared me."_

"_Didn't mean to," He said pulling away. He placed both hands on my shoulders and examined my face, "Now what are you doing here of all places." He gave a small tap on my nose. _

"_She told me to run," I whispered. His face went from amusement to sober in just a mere second. _

"_Why," He asked. This was the first time I've ever heard him being serious._

"_I think we both know exactly why," I gave him a knowing look before glancing down at the pocket watch hanging from my neck. On the outside was a compass, "She told me when the time was right, I'll find my way back home." A lazy smile grew on his face._

"_But until then you're stuck here," He said tugging on her arm to pull me closer. He leaned in to where our noses were touching. I stopped breathing for a moment, looking at him in wonder, "with me." I felt a grin slowly appear on my face before he tugged me along._

"_Welcome to the Enchanted Forest Dorothy."_

* * *

Alice woke with confusion written on her face. This was the first time in twenty-eight years that she had dream, a pleasant and non-terrifying dream. A soft smile made its way on her face when she thought of the mystery man in her dream, only for it to falter when she remembered what he called her. She sprung up in bed and looked out the window through her hazy eyes expecting to see the same time. Only to realize the clock had moved. Alice felt a wide grin spread across her face before she jumped out of bed. She ran across the apartment towards Mary Margaret's bed. Alice jumped on top of her in joy.

"Mary! Mary! Wake up! Time's moving, it's moving again!" Alice screamed in joy. Mary rubbed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked still half asleep. Alice couldn't keep a grin off her face as she leaned closer to her friend.

"Time's moving again, things are starting to change." Alice whispered excitedly with a giggle before running off towards the shower. Mary got up and smiled in the direction her friend just went in. This was the first time she'd seen Alice in a good mood. Things were starting to change, maybe for the better.

* * *

Alice made her way to the shop when she heard the town clock chiming. Alice added a little skip in her walk as she held back a smile. She was in the middle of unlocking the door when something hit her head.

"Ow!" Just a few feet ahead, Emma and Henry looked behind them and saw her bending down to grab the apple. Emma gave Henry a look before dragging him towards her.

"Henry? Really was that necessary?" Alice asked gesturing at the apple in her hand. Henry quickly grabbed the apple before chucking it in the street.

"I'm really sorry about," Emma apologized, giving Henry one last look. Henry just shrugged before smiling at Alice.

"You look happy today," Henry said looking up at her. Alice crouched down to his level so she could make eye contact with him.

"Time's moving kid, things are gonna get a lot better. I can feel it." Alice said unable to keep a smile off her face, "Sorry I'm not usually like this but it's been a pretty good morning." Alice turned towards Emma as she said this. Emma gave her a wary glance. She seemed nice enough, but you can never really tell with this town.

"It's no problem at all," Emma said shaking her head before sticking her hand out, "I'm Emma."

"Alice," She said gently shaking her hand. Emma couldn't explain it. Something was off about this Alice girl. Like she was out of place. "I should probably go, open the shop and all."

"Yeah yeah, we should probably get going to," Emma said tugging on Henry's arm. Alice bid them goodbye with a wave. Emma watched her walk away with suspicion.

"She's not crazy," Henry said breaking her train of thought.

"I didn't say that!" Emma defended looking down at him.

"Don't listen to my mom or anyone else here. She's not crazy." Henry said before they turned back around and started walking again.

"So who's she in your book?" Emma asked glancing back at the tiny shop.

"I-I don't know." Henry said glancing back as well before shrugging it off and continuing to discuss the current situation. He now knew what one of the first things to look up for operation: Cobra.

* * *

Alice skipped around the shop as she restocked some of the inventory. She hummed to herself but almost tripped when the bell at the front door rang. Looking up she saw a familiar little girl rushing towards her.

"Alice!" The little girl wrapped her arms around Alice's waist. Alice gave her a small squeeze before pulling away to place a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school Paige?" Alice said giving her a mock stern look.

"I've missed you," Paige simply said before giving her a sad look, "Where've you been? You're never around anymore." Alice let out a silent sigh. She knew she had to tell her why. She looked Paige directly in the eyes.

"Paige, your parents don't want me babysitting you anymore," Alice said sadly, "They think I'm a bad influence." Paige shook her head furiously.

"But you're not," Paige defended. Alice gave her a sad smile.

"Considering you're not at school right now says otherwise," Alice said. Paige looked down. Disappointing Alice was the last thing she wanted to do. "Come on, I'll walk you to the bus stop."

"Can I come over for tea today?" Paige asked as they walked towards the bus stop. Paige looked up and Alice couldn't help but smile at the hope shining in her eyes. Her smile faltered a bit when she looked at the oh so familiar brown eyes. Alice shook her thoughts away.

"I don't think your parents would be too happy about that," Alice said as they arrived at their destination.

"I'll tell them Ms. Blanchard is helping me with school work. Please?" Paige asked giving Alice a pleading look. Alice smiled even wider.

"I am a bad influence on you," Alice laughed causing Paige to smile, "Fine, after school. But after that no more trying to skip school and lying to your parents, ok?" Paige nodded. Alice smiled and gently pushed her. "Now, get to school." Paige waved goodbye as she entered the school bus. The bus departured and Alice couldn't help but feel that same emptiness she felt a while ago. She shook herself out of it before walking back to the shop.

Alice stopped at the door; her hands hovered over the door handle. Someone was watching, she could feel it. Alice whipped around and looked all around the street. People were walking but no one was even sparing a glance her way. Alice gave one more look around before entering the shop. When she closed the door, she couldn't 'help but put her hand over her heart. It was beating rapidly just like in her dream. But it wasn't in fear, it was hope.

* * *

Everything was peaceful and quiet in the shop. That was until Henry and Mary Margaret flew in the door. Alice raised her eyebrows as they raced to her.

"Emma's been arrested." Mary said breathlessly.

"We have to help her!" Henry yelled. Alice stood up a little straighter.

"Arrested? Arrested for what?" Alice asked moving around the counter to stand by them.

"Who cares," Henry yelled throwing his hands up in the air. Alice stepped back a bit to give the kid some space, "We have to bail her out." Mary looked at Alice as if asking if she wanted a part of this as well.

"What the hell, this town needs a little crazy in it anyways." Alice shrugged as the three made their way to the sheriff's station.

* * *

"Hey!" Henry rushed over to Graham and Emma. Mary Margaret and Alice followed behind him. Emma was surprised to see the two women.

"Henry! Henry what're you doing here?" Graham asked looking at the other two adults for an answer.

"His mother told him what happened." Mary answered.

"Of course she did," Emma said giving Graham a pointed look, "Henry I don't know what she said -"

"You're a genius!" Henry interrupted. Alice sent a questioning look to Mary, "I know what you're up to. You were gathering intel for Operation: Cobra."

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost," Graham piped in. Henry turned back to him.

"It's nothing you need to know sheriff, and all you need to know is that Ms. Oswald and Ms. Blanchard are going to bail her out." Emma looked at the two women again. Especially at Alice, she didn't exactly give the best impression with the whole apple incident.

"You are?" Emma asked skeptically, "Why?"

"We uh trust you." Mary stuttered looking at Alice who nodded in encouragement.

"Well," Emma said looking back at Graham extending her arms towards him, "If you could uncuff me, I have something to do."

As they walked out Alice turned towards Emma walking backwards.

"If you want to get back at Regina you should cut down her precious tree," Alice whispered, making sure Mary and Henry didn't hear. Emma gave an odd look.

"How'd you kno-"

"Trust me you're not the first person Regina went after," Alice mumbled. Emma gave her a look to continue, "I'm not known as the town's nutcase for nothing. Regina made sure people knew about my uh," Alice cleared her throat, "nightmares." Emma nodded in understanding.

"I'll make sure to take care of her," Emma reassured before giving her a smile, "For the both of us."

* * *

Mary had gone back to the school to pick up somethings she left leaving Alice to walk home by herself. Outside the door stood a patient Paige.

"You're here early." Alice commented with a smile as she unlocked the door. Paige gave her a wide smile.

"I know I couldn't wait." Alice laughed at her excitement as they walked into the kitchen area. She grabbed two mugs and prepared the tea.

"Are your nightmares getting better Alice?" Paige asked as Alice set down the two cups. She took a sip before giving the younger girl a small smile.

"Yea they actually have," Alice admitted before giving out a laugh, "I dreamed about a guy last night." Paige looked at her with excitement in her eyes.

"Who?Who?" Paige urged bouncing in her seat. Alice tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know. He called me something. I can't remember though," Alice felt so lost but that soon went away when Paige grabbed her hands. Alice looked up at her.

"Do you think you'll ever meet him here?" Paige asked. Alice squeezed her hands.

"He's gotta be out there right?" Alice said with a hopeful smile, "And if he is, I'll find him."

"I hope you do." Paige said before tugging on her hands, "Teach me how to paint?" Alice smiled and went to find an easel.

_We both managed to escape to the Enchanted Forest. Mixed feelings rushed through me as I stood in the middle of the dark forest with her beside me: excitement, exhaustion, adrenalin, and most of all,_ fear._ She turned to me, worry etched on her face._

"_You have to run, don't stop. Just keep running until you see the light," She said. She placed some sort of pocket watch around my neck. Her fingers traced the outer shell, the compass. _

"_I don't understand," I choked out. I felt a lump in my throat as I held back my tears. I was scared, I didn't want to go through this yet again. I didn't want to keep running._

"_This will help you find your way," She explained before letting it go of it and embracing me tightly, "You'll be safe here for now." She placed a kiss on my forehead before gently pushing me further into the dark forest._

"_Run Dorothy, run and don't stop for anything until you see the light!" I looked at the forest before glancing back at her. She was gone. I was alone and on my own. _

"Alice? Alice." Paige shook the older woman. Alice blinked and looks down at her in confusion.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Alice asked as she took in Paige's worried expression. Her eyes went up as she looked at the two canvases in front of her. There was Paige's paint filled canvas. And there was hers: _Run. _It was painted over and over in red paint.

"You're crying." Paige commented. She used her small hands to wipe away Alice's tears. Alice brought her own hand up and touched her face. It was wet. She didn't even realize she was crying. Alice sniffled before handing Paige her sweater.

"It's getting late Paige, I should probably get you home." Alice said walking towards the door, Paige behind her.

"Will you be ok?" Paige asked in concern stopping outside the door.

"Yeah, don't worry about okay?" Alice smiled at her closing the door behind her, "Let's get you home before your parents kill me." Paige gave her one last look before they headed out.

* * *

Later that night Alice sat on her bed sketching when she heard the door knock.

"Mary! Door!" Mary gave Alice an unamused look before getting up to get the door. She was very much surprised to see Emma standing outside.

"Hey," Emma said. Mary opened the door a little wider as Alice showed up behind her, "Just wanted to say thank you and uh and pay you guys back the bail money." Emma handed Mary a small envelope. Mary looked at her before exchanging a look with Alice.

"I know that look," Alice said causing Emma to look at her, "I have that look all the time." Emma only looked at her in confusion.

"What look?" Emma asked skeptically.

"The one where you look like you need to talk," Mary continued. Alice pulled the door a bit more open and Emma reluctantly entered.

* * *

Emma cautiously brought the cup of hot chocolate up to her mouth. Alice sat down and looked at her amusingly.

"She didn't poison it if that's what you're wondering," Alice commented. Emma gave a small laugh before taking a sip.

"Cinnamon?" Emma asked curiously as Mary brought a plate of cookies to the table.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should've asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?" Mary asked worriedly as she took a seat. Alice grabbed a cookie to munch on as she observed Emma.

"Not at all," Emma shook her head looking at Mary curiously. Alice offered her a cookie but she politely declined.

"When you guys bailed me out, you said that you guys trusted me," Emma started looking at the two, "Why?"

"It's strange, ever since you arrived I've had the oddest feeling like we've met before," Mary admitted as Alice continued to look at Emma in interest, "And I know it's crazy." Alice winced at the word.

"I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy," Emma said smiling at Alice.

"Well I for one think you're innocent." Alice piped with a smile.

"Of breaking and entering or just in general?" Emma questioned in amusement.

"Whichever one makes you feel better," Alice answered causing the three to laugh.

"It doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving," Emma said and Alice felt a bit of hope shatter inside of her, "Thank you for everything, but I think it's for the best."

"For you or for Henry?" Alice mumbled under her breath.

"If I stay, Henry's only going to keep getting hurt," Emma explained sadness evident in her voice.

"If you leave, who'll protect Henry?" Alice asked looking straight at Emma. Emma looked at her and Alice felt some hope being restored.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Instead of saying Alice already had a bond with Paige, I wanted to kind of take this chapter and add some bonding time in it for the two. Alice's counterpart was mentioned like twice in this chapter if you haven't caught it yet. I did some research and I figured Dorothy and Alice were so similar that they might as well have been the same person. But there will be a twist that will be explained later on. Yes I literally just realized they had an episode with Dorothy in it but don't worry I got It all planned out. Alice's outift is linked on my page if you're curious.**

**xo**


	4. Snow Falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, only my oc Alice.**

* * *

**Snow Falls**

* * *

_I pressed my back against the tree trunk and placed a hand over my mouth. I held in my breath hoping he wouldn't find me. A snap was heard from my right. My heart started to pound heavily and I closed my eyes and waited. I tensed when I felt warm air on the right side of my neck._

"_Found you," I felt his lips pressed against the crook of my neck and I greeted him with a smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to where our bodies were pressed against each other. I grazed my lips against his, barely touching. His blue eyes gazed down at mine, waiting for me to make a move._

"_You're going to have to do better than that." I whispered before escaping his grasp and running off. I glanced back for a second and saw him in a dumfounded state. I let out a laugh when I started to heard his footsteps coming after me._

"_You cheat!" I knew he would catch up with me anyways considering he was much taller than me. I felt arms snake around my waist spinning me around. He pulled me in closer, placing his forehead on top of mine._

"_My prize?" He asked glancing down at my lips once more before looking up at my eyes. I feigned a confused look._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." I giggled when he pinned me up against a tree. His eyes darkened._

"_You're a liar." He breathed, his nose now pressed against mine. _

"_And you're crazy." I joked with a smile which he returned._

"_Crazy for you," He leaned in closer, his warm breath fanning my lips._

"_My mad, mad man," I whispered before giving in and pressing my lips onto his._

* * *

Alice stared at Dr. Whale with her head tilted as she helped one of the kids color a 'Get Well' card.

"How was your date last night?" Alice asked as Mary Margaret passed by with a small vase of flowers.

"Oh fine, aside from the fact that he was more interested in Ruby then me," Mary Margaret sighed as she placed the flowers down. Alice let out a secret smile. She knew Mary Margaret deserved so much better, she deserved true love. "Thanks for the supplies by the way, I know you didn't have to."

"You should go check up on him." Alice said ignoring the thanks and nodded her head towards the room. Mary Margaret looked up and saw Henry watching the special coma patient. She nodded and went to go get Henry. Little did she know Alice was actually talking about John Doe.

"Kevin! That's not for eating," Alice jumped up from her seat and grabbed the glue from the little boy. Her grip on the glue tightened slightly when she felt someone's eyes on her. Looking around she saw everyone running about with decorations. Alice relaxed, placed the glue down, and turned around to go back to her spot when she noticed a shadow outside walking away from window. Glancing around to see if anyone was watching, she walked over to the window and glanced out. There was no sign of anyone.

Turning back around, Alice jumped and placed a hand on her heart.

"You ok Alice?" Henry asked looking up at her. He had his suspicions on who she once was, but it couldn't be confirmed yet.

"Yeah," Alice breathed tucking a curl behind her ear and looked back at Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret gave her a curious but concerned look.

"Could you help Henry with the decorations?" Mary Margaret asked. Alice nodded and motioned Henry to follow her towards the supplies. Alice took notice of how Henry was watching her.

"There something on my face?" Henry quickly looked away and shook his head. Alice narrowed her eyes at him before handing him some paper. Henry's eyes were directed to the emerald ring on her finger.

"Where'd you get the ring?" Henry asked as the two sat down. Alice looked down at her finger curiously.

"How odd," Alice commented playing with the ring, "I don't know." Alice couldn't explain why her heart swelled at the sight of this simple ring.

"That's a weird color for a ring." Henry continued looking at the green ring. He'd seen that green somewhere in his book. It wasn't just green, it was emerald. Henry felt his eyes widened at the sudden answer. It made sense; Dorothy also had dreams of a magical land. Her last name was Oswald, which kind of sounded like Oz. But something was missing.

"Henry?" Alice snapped her fingers in his face. Henry shook himself away from his thoughts.

"Look at the time, it's time to go!" Henry rushed off to find his book from his bag and left a very confused Alice.

* * *

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret handed Emma her hot chocolate as Alice sipped her tea at the stool.

"Henry thinks it'll help him remember who he was." Emma said accepting the cup.

"And who does he think he was?" Alice asked curiously as Emma joined her in the seat next to her.

"Prince Charming," Emma said looking at the two. Alice hid her smile behind her mug when Mary Margaret looked at Emma in disbelief.

"And if I'm Snow White," Mary Margaret concluded, "He thinks… Me and him…"

"He has a very active imagination," Emma reasoned. Alice couldn't help but disagree in silence; she believed that this was much more than something the mind of a child could've conjured up. "Which is the point; I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him." Both Mary Margaret and Alice looked at Emma curiously to see where she was going with this.

"Play along, do what he says, and maybe, just maybe-"

"-He'll see that fairytales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality." Mary Margaret finished.

"Something like that," Emma nodded before glancing at Alice who had a far off look. She was being very quiet.

"Sadly, this plan is rather genius," Mary Margaret nodded along.

"We get him to the truth without hurting him," Alice agreed quietly as the two looked at her.

"I told him that we'll all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's," Emma planned as she pulled the book from her seat, "And you will give a full report." She placed the book in front of Mary Margaret.

"Let's go get you ready for your date," Alice cheered. She placed her mug down before tugging on Mary Margaret's arm in an odd dance as they walked towards Mary Margaret's bed, "Looks like you'll be doing all the talking." Emma and Mary Margaret couldn't help but laugh at her odd antics. Emma couldn't help but think about what Henry had told her at the castle.

"_Let me ask her," Emma finished off the conversation before Henry suddenly remembered._

"_You remember Alice right? Alice Oswald," Henry said as he rapidly flipped through the pages until he found the picture of a scared young girl, a hooded cloak over her head. There was a compass of some sort around her neck. She was scared, Henry could tell by her eyes._

"_Yeah what about her? Did you find her?" Emma scooted closer to look at the book._

"_She's Dorothy Gale," Henry said showing her the image._

"_From the Wizard of Oz?" Emma asked skeptically, "That doesn't really seem like her."_

"_She's been running her whole life, her memories were constantly being taken away," Henry explained, "It's to help her from getting attached to anyone, it makes it easier for her to leave."_

"_Does it say why she's running?" Emma played along. Henry continued to flip through the pages for answers._

"_No, it doesn't say anything else, that's how her story starts," Henry said, "But I found the weirdest thing." Emma bumped his shoulder, urging him to continue._

"_She's been to Wonderland."_

* * *

Alice went out for a walk around the same time Mary Margaret left. She'd been walking around absentmindedly, humming a tune, until she reached the welcome sign at the end of the road. She went to check the time but sighed in frustration when she realized she left her phone at the apartment. Alice turned back around but froze when she saw a shadow on the other side of the road.

"Hello?" Alice called out as she walked over slowly. She could start to see more detail until the shadow was no longer a shadow, but a man. A very handsome man. Alice felt her face flush as the man continued to stare at her. She couldn't place the look in his eyes until she got closer. There were mixed emotions in the way he stared at her: shock, disbelief, and…hope. She continued walking closer until she was only a few feet away.

"Are you lost?" Alice asked as she pulled her coat closer to her body. Alice was cautious. She could've sworn she'd seen this man before. There was an aura of familiarity. The man snapped out of his trance.

"Uh no, I was uh out on a stroll," He breathed. His eyes traced every single detail on her face. The face he'd longed to see in person for so long. Alice blushed at his intense gaze. He looked down at her finger and felt his heart swell when he noticed the small ring on her finger.

"Do you have the time?" Alice asked breaking the silence. She was avoiding his eyes, her heart beating rapidly as he continued to stare. She watched as he pulled out an odd pocket watch. It was black and from what she could tell, there was a compass on the outside. The red arrow pointing at her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It wasn't north where she was standing.

"10:54," The man answered looking back at her to see her staring at the pocket watch.

"Did you get that at the pawn shop?" Alice asked bluntly gesturing at the watch. She could've sworn she'd seen it before.

"No, it was a gift from an uh old friend," The man gave a small smile, his hand in his pocket playing with the watch. Alice couldn't help but think how smiling made him look much more handsome. She blushed at the thought but couldn't help smiling back. The man tilted his head and just observed her. Alice felt something in the pit of her stomach when he looked at her. It was warm, like someone had lit a small flame in her, but it wasn't painful no, it was…nice. She looked at him from under her lashes before breaking the silence.

"I should probably get home," Alice laughed, her hand motioning back at the town. The man gave a small smile.

"I wouldn't want to keep you out late," The man said before she started walking off.

"I never got your name," He finally called out. Alice turned back around and smiled.

"Alice, Alice Oswald," She stood there for a moment, "And you?"

"Jefferson," Alice watched as he walked away. She somehow knew this wasn't the last she would see of him.

* * *

"_What do you want most in the world?" I asked as he played with my fingers. We finally managed to find a cottage that we could call home. A place we could settle in after traveling for so long._

"_Is this a trick question?" He laughed, placing a kiss on my shoulder. It was moments like this I cherished the most. The sun started peeking through the window. We were still in bed after last night's rather intimate activities. I felt myself go a little red thinking about it again. _

"_Of course not!" I laughed, pulling the covers up a bit more. He propped himself up and turned on his side to face me. I brought my hand up and traced every detail of his face as he was thinking. He gave a soft smile before taking my hand in his._

"_You," He placed a kiss in the palm of my hand. I let out a small laugh before pulling back my hand._

"_You already have me," I argued with a laugh. He pouted before moving around and hovered over me. He started to pepper my neck with small kisses. I felt a slight jolt in the pit of my stomach as I ran my hands through his hair. I let out a sigh of content until he reached my face. He pulled back with a smile before his face settled into a serious expression._

"_Not as my wife I don't," He whispered running his fingers through my curls. I felt my breath hitch. My heartbeats started to intensify. Was he-_

"_Marry me," He shot up from bed. I pulled myself up, making sure to cover myself with the blanket._

"_Are you mad?" I exclaimed as he pulled on a pair of trousers and ran around the cottage in search for something. He pulled something out of the pocket of his coat before running back to bed. _

"_I am so stupid. Why didn't I do this sooner," He said before looking directly into my eyes. I felt completely lost in his crystal blue eyes until he pulled out ring, a simple, gold ring with an emerald stone. _

"_I am completely and utterly in love with you Dorothy Gale, and I will be very disappointed if you won't let me take your hand in marriage." I felt my eyes well up. My breathing started to pick up. He lowered the ring before taking hold of my shoulders. "Why are you crying? Was it something I said? Is this us moving too fast? If you're not ready-"_

"_-No no," I gave a teary laugh, "It's just, is this something you really want?"_

"_More than anything," He breathed holding up the ring once more. I held my hand out in excitement._

"_Yes," I whispered before shouting, "YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" He was barely able to slide the ring on my finger before I tackled him down to bed. We both ended up tumbling out of bed, tears running down our face in laughter._

"_I love you Dorothy."_

"_And I love you Jefferson, my mad man."_

* * *

Alice was shaken out of her thoughts when Mary Margaret joined the table at Henry's side, across from her and Emma. She couldn't get Jefferson out of her head. Something about him was so intriguing yet so familiar.

"He woke up," The three looked at Mary Margaret in shock.

"What?" Emma and Alice said simultaneously.

"I knew it." Henry's face was full of hope as was his smile.

"I mean he didn't wake up, wake up but…he grabbed my hand."

"He's remembering!" Henry piped in. Alice sipped her tea and looked at them in curiosity.

"What'd the doctor say?" Emma asked.

"That I imagined it but I'm not crazy," Mary Margaret was starting to understand how difficult it must've been for Alice to constantly argue that she wasn't crazy; "I know it happened." She looked at Alice and felt relief flood through her when she saw Alice give her an empathetic look. She knew Alice of all people would understand.

"We have to go back!" Henry urged, "You have to read to him again." Mary Margaret thought it over for a second. She exchanged a look with Alice before shooting up from her seat.

"Let's go!" She, Alice and Henry got up to leave and Emma followed behind.

"Wait, wait… What!?"

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection-"

"-you don't believe that-"

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him." Mary Margaret turned back around and grabbed Alice's arm on the way out.

"What's with the daze look back there?" Mary Margaret asked as they rushed towards the hospital.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alice dismissed avoiding her eyes.

"Later," Mary Margaret promised giving her a pointed look.

"Let's go find you Prince first."

* * *

"You're right he's waking up." Henry said as they rushed towards the door. Alice slowed down and tugged Mary Margaret back when she saw Graham standing outside John Doe's room.

"Henry you should stay back," Graham said stopping him from going any further.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked as she pulled away from Alice's hold, "Is it John Doe, is he okay?"

"He's missing," Graham sighed. Alice looked at him in shock and confusion. Graham moved out of the way only to reveal an empty bed with Regina, Dr. Wale, and two nurses around it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina walked out of the room when she spotted them. She roughly grabbed Henry and pulled him towards her, "I thought you were at the arcade? Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Mary Margaret continued to ask. Graham merely shrugged.

"We don't know yet. His IV's were ripped out, but we're not sure. There were no signs of a struggle."

"What did you do," Henry asked, quick to blame Regina.

"You think I had something to do with this?"

"It is curious that the mayor is here," Alice piped in, her head tilted as she looked at Regina curiously.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact," Regina sneered at her. Henry tried tugging his arm away from as he glared at her.

"You know him?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"I found him," Regina corrected, "On the side of the road, years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

"Mayer Mills saved his life." Dr. Whale informed as he joined them.

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret asked again. Alice placed a hand on her friend's shoulder for comfort.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years and under constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away, or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream." Dr. Whale explained.

"Well, then let's quit yapping and start looking." Emma said as she uncrossed her arms.

"That's what we're doing?" Regina questioned her before turning to Henry, "Stay out of this dear." She turned back to Emma with a look, "And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son, I guess I'll keep my son away from you." Regina turned away with Henry in her death grip, "Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting. Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Doctor Whale, time is precious."

"Doctor, how long has it been since you last saw him," Graham questioned after Regina had left with Henry.

"About twelve hours or so." Graham looked at the remaining adults.

"That's what we have the control room for."

* * *

"You two were the only employees on the last night, and you saw nothing?" Graham questioned the two men.

"Not a thing," The security guard answered. Alice placed her hand on Mary Margaret's arm to calm her down. She could see that Mary Margaret was starting to get anxious.

"Did anyone walk by?" Emma asked looking at the two employees.

"I didn't see nothin'," the custodian said gruffly.

"Ms. Blanchard, Alice, was there anything unusual you guys saw during your trip with your class?" Graham asked. Alice's mind went back to the shadow at the window. Her grip of Mary Margaret tightened. Mary Margaret answered to keep Graham's attention away from Alice.

"I don't think so," She shook her head. Alice quickly nodded to confirm, she didn't trust herself to speak at this moment. Alice looked at the screen before she noticed the time.

"We're looking at the wrong tape," Alice pointed out as they all looked at her, "If this was the right tape you'd be able to see the banner the kids and I decorated." The custodian turned to the security guard.

"You fell asleep again-"

"-you selling me out?"

"I ain't getting fired for this."

"At least I don't drink on the job."

"Gentlemen enough," Graham cut in, "Where's the real tape?" Emma pulled out the current tape before putting in the real one. They watched as John Doe walked out the door himself.

"He walked out alone," Mary Margate sighed in relief, "He's ok."

"Four hours ago," Emma pointed out, "Where does this door lead?"

"The woods," Alice said from behind the two women. The four exchanged worried looks before rushing out the door.

* * *

Alice walked behind Graham as the four continued to follow the forest trail. Graham bent down to look at the faded trail marks.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked as she and Emma caught up with them.

"The trail runs out right here," Graham sighed.

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills," Emma commented from behind.

"Just give me a second. This is my world, I got it," Graham said standing up and looking around. They didn't notice Alice kept moving. She didn't know how, but she knew where the rest of the trail led. That's when she saw the rest of the visible trail up ahead.

"Guys the trail continues here!" Alice called out pulling their attention to her. The trail led them to the toll bridge, with Alice in the lead.

"Henry?" Alice asked when she noticed the boy as they walked down the trail.

"He uh followed us," Emma answered as Henry smiled and waved at the woman. He jogged up to her side.

"So how'd you find the trail?" Henry asked trying to make the question sound as innocently as he could.

"I-," Alice paused before looking down at Henry in wonder, "I don't know. I guess it's just a gut feeling." Alice shrugged it off and Henry hid a smile.

"Maybe you're just following the trail to where you think it'll head," Henry commented before not so subtly adding, "Like Dorothy. You know, how she followed the yellow brick road." Alice gave him an odd look.

"Are you saying I'm Dorothy in your book?" Alice asked as they continued to walk. Henry shrugged.

"That depends," Henry said causing Alice to look down at him again, "You could be Alice from Wonderland. She followed a bunch of trails not knowing what to expect." Alice ruffled his hair.

"Well that's for you to decide isn't it?" Alice laughed. Henry couldn't help but smile. She didn't look at him like he was just some stupid kid, or shoot down his fairytale character ideas. She looked past that. Henry continued to ponder, _Kinda like Dorothy._ He smiled smugly to himself. Henry found himself behind with Emma and Mary Margaret moments later.

"Graham," Alice called out looking at a leaf at the edge of the trail.

"What? What is it?" Graham asked as he joined her side. Alice pointed at the item and Graham noticed the bloody tag attached to the leaf.

"Guys!" He called out bringing them in.

"Is that-"

"-blood."

* * *

"Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary Margaret asked as soon as they reached the water line.

"Mary," Alice tugged on Mary Margaret's sleeve. Mary Margaret looked at her before following Alice's pointing finger.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Mary Margaret ran towards the unconscious body of John Doe.

"I need an ambulance at the Old Toll Bridge as soon as possible," Graham said immediately into his walkie talkie. The four of them managed to pull John Doe out of the water and Mary Margaret immediately went to his side. She then proceeded to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Alice held back an amazed smile as John Doe shot up and sputtered out the water.

"She did it! She woke him up!" Henry said excitedly as they all looked at the two in amazement.

"Yeah kid, she did," Emma said in disbelief. Mary Margaret smiled as John Doe looked into her eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked in wonder. The paramedics had finally arrived. Mary Margaret merely smiled.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay." Mary Margaret reassured as the paramedic came to take John Doe back to the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, they all waited to get word on how John Doe was doing when a blonde woman came rushing through the doors.

"David?" She walked into the room as Dr. Whale tried removing her, "David is that you?"

"Who is that?" Mary Margaret asked already dreading the answer as she stared at the woman.

"His wife," they all turned around and saw Regina looking at them with a smile that Alice knew too well. This woman was up to something.

* * *

"_So this is the famous Dorothy Gale," The Evil Queen laughed as she took in the young girl's appearance. Dorothy had been out collecting wheat seeds. Jefferson had been out traveling and running errands for a 'friend.' She knew he stole for these errands but he always brought back enough for them to live on. Dorothy always had a warm loaf of bread waiting for him when he got home, while the rest was sold at the market. She didn't expect to be kidnapped in the middle of the town square._

"_What are you doing in _my_ kingdom?" Dorothy tugged on her arm but it did no good. The two guards had a death grip on both her arms as they held her down on her knees._

"_Please just let me go, I didn't do any harm." Dorothy pleaded. She tried maneuvering her cloak to hide her abdomen region._

"_Not yet you won't," She sneered as she looked at Dorothy in interest. How did she manage to travel between worlds without magic? She knew it wasn't Jefferson, who helped, no, this happened long before the met right? _

"_What do you want?" Dorothy asked looking at the queen in pure hatred. She just wanted to get home in time to see Jefferson. _

"_I want answers," The queen sneered grabbing a hold of Dorothy's chin, "Like how you managed to get all the way here from Oz." Dorothy moved her head from the queen's grasp._

"_I don't know," Dorothy gritted out. The queen gave out a laugh in realization. The girl got her memory wiped again. "What's so funny?" Dorothy looked at the queen in suspicion. The Evil Queen waved her hand, and the guards dropped their hold on the girl before leaving the room. Dorothy stood up pulling her cloak closer to her. Before the Queen admitted she had no use for the girl anymore and planned on executing her for her own safety, she noticed a small bump outline on the outside of her cloak. The queen looked at her in shock._

"_You're expecting," She simply said. Dorothy tugged the cloak tighter. "Is it Jefferson's?" Dorothy's eyes shot up in shock and anger._

"_Of course it's his," She spat out. The queen smiled. Dorothy didn't like her smile. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. _

"_Leave, I have no use for you anymore," The queen waved off. She could use this information to her advantage. The poor girl truly did not know her past at all. All of it completely wiped away. _

"_Really?" Dorothy asked skeptically as she fingered the ring on her finger._

"_Yes, of course," The Queen smiled. Dorothy slowly walked away but paused at the door at the queen's next words, "I'd hate for you to forget this encounter."_

* * *

"His name is David Nolan, and that's his wife Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well… it's put me in quite the forgiving mood." Regina continued as they stood outside David's room.

"We'll talk about you're insubordination later," Regina said to Henry before noticing his puzzled look, "Do you know what insubordination means?" Henry shook his head. "It means you're grounded." Henry's face fell as she spoke.

"Thank you," They heard from behind. Kathryn was standing there with tears brimming her eyes, "Thank you for finding my David." Alice couldn't help the annoyed look that fell on her face.

"Um, I don't-I don't understand. You didn't- You didn't know he was here in a coma," Mary Margaret fought out.

"A few years ago, David and I were… not getting along. It was my fault. I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him that if he didn't like things he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop. I was the worst mistake I ever made," Kathryn said fighting back tears. Alice usually looked past people's mistakes, but she couldn't bring herself to empathize the woman.

"You didn't go look for him?" Alice voiced her thoughts skeptically. Regina glared at her, why couldn't she leave things be; why does she have to stick her nose in deeper every time?

"I assumed he'd left town all this time, now I know why I never heard from him," Kathryn explained, "Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever. Say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance." Unlike Alice, Mary Margaret put on her most sympathetic face and smiled.

"That's wonderful," Mary Margaret said trying to hide the pain, but Alice knew her friend better.

"Well it's something of a miracle," Dr. Whale cut in as he joined them.

"He's okay?" Kathryn asked as Dr. Whale nodded.

"Physically he's on bend. His memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all." Dr. Whale explained. Alice somehow understood what David was going through. She didn't understand why she felt this way at all.

"What brought him back?" Mary Margaret asked.

"That's the thing, there's no explanation. Something just clicked in him." Dr. Whale continued.

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma questioned skeptically from her seat and Dr. Whale nodded.

"He woke up and he was delirious, and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess."

"Someone," Henry and Alice corrected simultaneously, although Alice said it under her breath.

"Can I see him?" Kathryn stepped up. Dr. Whale nodded.

"Yeah or course," He said as he opened the door for her. Everyone was silent outside David's room until Regina got up.

"Henry, let's go," Regina called. Henry got up to follow his mother before turning back around.

"Wait my backpack!" He grabbed it as he turned to Mary Margaret, "Don't believe them, you're the one he's looking for." Mary Margaret merely sighed.

"Henry-"

"-He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story." Alice didn't miss the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Henry, he was going there because it was the last thing I read to him," Mary Margaret tried to explain but Henry wasn't having it.

"No, it's because you belong together." Henry looked at her with pleading eyes. Alice knew Mary Margaret wanted to believe that, but that was just fairytales. Happily ever after's don't happen, especially in a town like Storybrooke.

"Henry," Regina warned. Henry ran back to his mother, and moments later Emma followed leaving Mary Margaret and Alice to walk home.

* * *

Alice and Mary Margaret sat on the couch in a comfortable silence as soft music floated in the air. They had a blanket wrapped around both their legs, with mugs in hand. Mary Margaret glanced over and saw that faraway look she often wore.

"So are you going to tell me what happened back at Granny's?" Mary Margaret interrupted the silence. Alice's train of thought broke as she glanced at Mary Margaret.

"Nothing," Alice shook her head, trying to remove thoughts of Jefferson, "It was nothing, just thoughts running around in my head." Mary Margaret was not satisfied with the answer.

"C'mon, tell me," She nudged Alice with her bare foot. Alice let out a small laugh before placing her mug down on the coffee table.

"It's stupid," Mary Margaret gave her a look to continue, "I met… this guy on a stroll a few nights ago." Mary Margaret didn't even let her finish when she started squealing. Alice gave her an irritated look.

"Okay, you know what my love life may be a tragic ending, but it doesn't mean yours is," Mary Margaret raised one hand in surrender before giving Alice a giggly smile, "What's his name? What's he like." Mary Margaret urged moving in closer.

"His name's Jefferson," Alice tried fighting back a grin, but failed to do so.

"Oh you've got it baaaad," Mary Margaret laughed when she saw the grin and blush on her friend's face. Alice playfully hit her arm before continuing.

"No," She tried to sound convincing before tilting her head, "Something's just… so familiar about him. Like I've met him before." Alice absentmindedly played with the ring on her finger. Mary Margaret gave her an odd look.

"I think you've had too much tea," She joked as the both of them laughed, "I'm glad you found someone." Alice felt her face go slightly red.

"I haven't 'found' someone. It was like a five minute conversation," Alice shrugged with a smile.

"But he's got you all giddy," Mary Margaret said, "I've never seen you like this with anyone." Just as she said that the doorbell rang. Alice pointed at the door and Mary Margaret rolled her eyes before unwrapping herself from the blanket to get to the door. She was quite surprised when she saw Emma standing outside.

"Emma," Mary Margaret greeted as Alice joined her at the door.

"Sorry to bother you guys so late," Emma stood at the door nervously, "Is that spare room still available?" Alice looked at Mary Margaret for confirmation. The two exchanged a look before smiling at Emma. Mary Margaret opened the door wider to welcome their new roommate.

* * *

**A/N:**

**YAAAAAY a full episode + Alice and Jefferson's "first" meeting. There's some fluff in there for you guys ^.^ I know some of her memory plots are confusing but they'll all add up in the end I promise. Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback btw it means a lot to me! If you guys have any suggestions or ideas don't be afraid to contact me!**

**xo**


	5. The Price of Gold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or anything familiar to Alice in Wonderland or Wizard of Oz, only my oc Alice.**

* * *

The Price of Gold

* * *

_I coughed when the smoke entered my mouth. I couldn't breathe. I could barely open my eyes without them tearing up of the dust flying around. I struggled trying to move by body. It had grown much in size after I took one small bite from a cookie. I didn't know what it would do. I struggled to scream for help, my throat was so dry. I could feel sparks from the flames hit my skin as I tried to remove the roof that was collapsing on my head. I was struggling to get anymore air into my lungs. My breathing started to pick up. I reached out for something, anything to grab onto. I felt my body shake. I couldn't help it anymore, I couldn't stop the tears. This is how it would end. I would burn to death, alone. _

"_Help," My voice was hoarse. I felt my lungs close up. I looked through one of the windows and saw something dark; it was coming closer, and closer, before everything went dark._

* * *

"Alice, Alice, Alice!" Alice struggled to get up before she shot up from bed gasping.

"Mary? Mary!" She tried reaching out for her friend still gasping for air, when she was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I'm here, I'm right here," Mary Margaret comforted, rubbing her back gently as Alice started shaking, her face streaming with silent tears. Emma stood beside the bedpost looking at her in concern. She didn't know if she could even do anything to comfort her friend.

"I thought they were gone," Alice whispered into her shoulder, "I thought I was done with them." She sniffed back anymore tears.

"It's okay, it's all okay," Mary Margaret pulled away to wipe the tears of her face, "Go back to sleep Alice, it's all okay." Alice pulled away pulling the covers closer.

"No it's not; I don't want to close my eyes anymore." Alice cried as she vigorously wiped away her tears, "I don't want to be scared anymore." Mary Margaret gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'll go make some tea, okay?" Alice nodded meekly before Mary Margaret and Emma left her side to go to the kitchen. Emma looked at them time, it was 3:47 am.

"I'm sorry we woke you up so early," Mary Margaret apologized as she grabbed Alice's favorite mug.

"It's fine," Emma said before glancing back at Alice who was facing the window, her back to them, "Does-does this kind of thing happen often."

"I don't know what happened," Mary Margaret said pouring the boiling water into the cup, "She was doing so well for the past few days, then they just come back?" Emma grabbed the mug off the counter.

"I'll give it to her," Emma said. Mary Margaret looked at her skeptically.

"You sure?" Emma nodded, "You get some sleep." Mary Margaret slowly walked back to her room.

"If you need anything just shout." Emma walked towards Alice cautiously.

"You don't have to be scared of me," Alice said blankly as Emma stood at her bedside.

"I'm not," Emma said sitting on her bed before handing her the cup of tea. They sat in silence for a while, Alice sipping on her tea and Emma staring at her intensely.

"I'm not crazy," Alice whispered as she felt Emma's gaze on her.

"I didn't say you were," Emma simply said. Alice placed the cup down on the window sill.

"I saw the way you were looking at me," Alice argued as she moved her gaze from the window to Emma, "People look at me like that all the time." Emma smiled softly at the girl before hesitantly placing a comforting hand on her arm, taking notice how she slightly flinched.

"I don't think you're crazy," Emma reassured. Alice looked at her curiously.

"Are you trying to comfort me?" Alice asked and Emma slowly pulled her hand away.

"…yeah," Emma answered cautiously. Alice let out a very unlady like snort.

"No offense, but you kind of suck at it." Alice laughed softly. Emma smiled to herself when she got the girl to laugh. "Don't let me keep you up, you should get some sleep." Emma opened her mouth to argue, "I can take care of myself, don't worry." Emma spared her one last look before getting up and walking up the stairs.

* * *

Alice made her way to the shop later that morning. She couldn't get Jefferson out of her mind; there was just something about him. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt as if she'd met him before. She was off in a daze until she bumped into a bunch of boxes stacked across the shop. _Great_, she thought, _inventory_. Stacking two to three boxes on top of each other, Alice lugged them to the back of the store and into the luggage room.

* * *

Outside, Jefferson stood behind the shop doors pacing back and forth. He had dreamt up so many different scenarios for the past twenty eight years on how'd they "first" meet again, last night's wasn't planned. Jefferson debated whether or not to go into the shop. He felt as if he'd made a fool of himself, staring at her like he did. Would she even want to see him again? Everything that happened last night kept replaying in his head. She still had his ring, that was the one thing that kept popping up in his mind. She may not know what the ring had meant but he did. And he knew that she was starting to question it.

He'd been watching her for the past twenty eight years, and he knew she was starting to gain bits and pieces of her life back. He was going to be there to help her put it all together.

Jefferson stopped pacing and looked at the door in pure concentration before entering. There she was, as beautiful as ever.

"Alice," He called out. Alice dropped all the boxes and almost tripped in fright when she heard his voice.

"Jefferson?" Alice looked over and saw him with a look of amusement all over his face. "I'm glad you find this very amusing." Alice laughed picking up the dropped boxes. Jefferson rushed over to help her.

"Thanks," She said with a small smile before leading him to the storage room to put them away. "So what brings you here?" Alice stood behind the counter.

"I uh need some fabric," Jefferson said, ignoring the way his heart sped up from feeling of being close to her.

"Fabric?" Alice asked curiously before she walked over to a shelf. Jefferson nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets, playing with the pocket watch, "Yes, I'm uh making a hat." Alice turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"A hat?" She gave him a small amused smile, "May I ask what the hat's for?" Jefferson's grip on the pocket watch tightened.

"It's a solution," He simply said touching the fabrics on the shelf. Alice furrowed her eyebrows.

"To what problem?" She turned to look at him. His blue eyes bored into her brown ones for a moment. Alice could see despair and… a little madness in them. She bit her tongue and stayed quiet. Jefferson was the first to break the eye contact.

"You ask too many questions," He said fondly before picking up the right fabric and walking to the cash register. Alice blinked before rushing over to catch up with his long strides.

"And you give the oddest answers." She commented ringing him up. She looked up and saw a conflicted look fall over his face. She felt the strangest urge to smooth out the wrinkle on his forehead that appeared. "Is everything okay?" Jefferson looked up in surprise as she handed him his bag. He debated with himself before straightening up.

"Alice," She looked up at him with a smile, "Would you maybe want to come over for tea... sometime, I mean it doesn't have to be now, just whenever you're free." He gripped the pocket watch in anticipation.

"Yes, I'd like that very much," Alice blushed before handing him his change, "Um how about tomorrow?"

Jefferson felt his heart tighten a bit when she accidently brushed her hand on his. "Yeah, I'll uh pick you up from the shop." He gave her a stiff nod before heading out the door. Alice bit her lip nervously. Little did she know, this man was going to change everything.

* * *

"_I don't understand." I furrowed her eyebrows in confusion," How'd she find me? After all this time." I felt my heart drop to my stomach; it was suddenly getting harder to breath. I felt sick._

"_Mama, whose coming?" Grace looked up at me. Oh my god. I couldn't lose her. Not after Jefferson went missing. "No one's coming sweetie, why don't you go outside and visit the neighbors." I wrapped her cloak around her before buttoning it. Grace stopped at the door._

"_Is it the same person who took papa?" My heart ached at the mention of him, "Papa's coming back. He always comes back. Remember that okay?" Grace nodded. She squeezed my hand before heading out the door._

"_What do you want me to do now? Run?" I asked furiously. I turned to face Glinda. She gave me a look of sympathy. "It's the only way ensure your safety, Grace's safety." I looked up at her in shock, tears gleaming in my eyes._

"_You want me to leave her?" I screamed. I couldn't, she was my baby. If there was one thing I loved more in the world besides Jefferson, it was her, "No, I can't." Glinda placed a hand on my shoulders._

"_I know this is hard for you Dorothy, but if you want her safe, you have to leave," Glinda said before adding, "Without her." I felt my whole body shake, "Why can't I take her with me." I gave her a desperate look._

"_Because you'll risk her knowing about Grace, she'll know that your daughter is your weakness. She'll use it against you." Glinda explained as she rubbed my back. I didn't want her comfort, "You have to give her her best shot."_

"_She'll be safe?" I asked through my tears. Glinda nodded taking my hand as Grace rushed through the door._

"_Mama," She ran over and pulled me into her embrace. I had to do it. I couldn't let any harm come to my baby._

"_Grace honey," I cried as I pulled away. She looked at me in concern, "There's something I have to do."_

"_What is it mama?" I felt like falling apart then and there. But I needed to be strong. For her._

"_I have to go," I said as I brushed her hair back, "I have to go somewhere far away." Grace shook her head furiously._

"_No, mama don't leave me," Grace hugged me tightly, "Don't leave me like papa did." My heart ached painfully._

"_I'm gonna go find papa," I whispered before placing a kiss on her temple, "I'm gonna find him, and bring him back home to us, you'll see." I pulled away and used my thumb to wipe her tears away, "You're just gonna have to trust me." Grace slowly nodded before we broke apart. I turned to Glinda._

"_Please look after her," I begged. She nodded, "I'll find her a nice family to stay with, I'll watch over her." I placed one last kiss on her forehead and gripped her hand tightly._

"_I'll come back home with papa Grace, however long it takes."_

* * *

Her eyes shot open. Alice sat up from her head and brought her hand up to her face. It was wet. _I was crying, _Alice thought. All she remembered was a little girl; a special little girl was being taken away from her. Alice shook her head, everything was a blur. She pushed herself out of bed before getting dressed and walking into the kitchen.

There she saw Mary Margaret placing breakfast on the table and Emma unpacking her boxes. Mary Margaret placed down a cup of tea when she saw Alice emerge from her room. She didn't want to say anything about last night to Alice, but Mary Margaret had heard her crying in her sleep. She knew Alice had talked and occasionally had violent fits but never had she heard her cry in her sleep. Mary Margaret gave Alice, who situated herself at the table, a small smile before heading over to Emma to give her breakfast.

"Oh thanks," Emma said taking the plate away from her.

"So that's all your stuff?" Alice asked as she sipped her tea.

"What'd you mean?" Emma asked glancing up at her before continuing to unbox.

"Is the rest in storage?" Mary Margaret asked for her when she noticed Alice was a bit dazy again.

"No this is all of it." Emma said holding one of her possessions, "I'm not sentimental."

"Well it… must make things easier when you have to move," Mary Margaret said placing her plate beside Alice. Before she could sit, there was a knock on the door. Mary Margaret looked at Alice as if asking if she was expecting anyone. Alice merely shrugged before Mary Margaret went to open the door.

"Ms. Blanchard," Mr. Gold greeted, "Is Ms. Swan here?" Emma looked at Alice in shock to which she returned it with a shrug again. The two got up and stood behind Gold.

"Hi, my name's Mr. Gold," He held a hand out for Emma to shake, which she did, "We met briefly at your arrival."

"I remember," Emma cut in.

"Good and hello Ms. Oswald," Mr. Gold smiled eerily at Alice, "Sleep well?" Alice narrowed her eyes at him. When he realized he wasn't going to get anything from her he moved on, "I have a proposition for you Ms. Swan. I uh I need your help. I'm looking for someone." Alice raised both her eyebrows at him; it wasn't something you see every day, Mr. Gold asking someone else for help.

"Really? Um," Emma looked at Mary Margaret and Alice pointedly. They got the hint.

"You know what I'm uh gonna go jump in the bath," Mary Margaret excused herself.

"And I should probably get to the shop," Alice reminded herself before heading out the door. Mr. Gold grabbed her arm. She looked at him oddly.

"Don't let the nightmares get to ya Ms. Oswald," Mr. Gold gave her a quick smile, "Have a good day." Alice yanked her arm from his grasp before rushing out of the building, the hairs on the back of her neck sticking out.

* * *

"_What're you doing?" I asked backing away from Glinda. We stood in the middle of the room after she let me change into my old dress, the same one I wore when I ran into the Enchanted Forest all those years ago. She said it would help me blend in to the new world I was about to enter. There were doors all around us, each leading to a different world. Glinda had gotten a bit too close for my liking, her hand almost touching me._

"_I'm making sure you won't have any second thoughts," Glinda explained reaching for me again. I took a step back._

"_So you're just gonna wipe my memories away?" I exclaimed. _

"_You got too attached Dorothy, this is the only way to ensure that you won't leave," Glinda said. _

"_Then take my slippers," I countered. I didn't want her wiping anything from my mind. Memories were too precious to me, especially in this situation right now, "I already had to leave my daughter behind. Don't take my memories away from me please!" Glinda had a look of guilt before lunging at me and suddenly everything went blank. _

_I looked at the women in front of me. She looked guilty for some odd reason. I looked around and noticed the walls were covered with doors, each completely different in appearance from each other._

"_Where am I?" I asked out loud. It was like I was hearing my voice for the first time when I realized I didn't even know my name, "Who am I?" The lady gave out a sigh of relief. What was she so relieved about._

"_Your name is… Alice," The lady said. Alice? It sounded funny, a bit odd. I tilted my head and repeated her. It sounded funny when I said it too, "I'm taking you to Wonderland Alice." Wonderland?_

"_What's Wonderland?" I asked as she led me towards a mirrored door._

"_You'll find out soon enough," She smiled before placing her hands on my shoulders, "My name is Glinda, you can trust me. I'll come back for you when it's time okay?" I nodded, I was still very confused. She guided me before I stood in front of the mirrored door._

"_You're not coming with me?" I asked looking back at her. _

"_In due time I will come back for you," I couldn't comprehend the look she was giving me. Was it sadness? Fondness? Regret? I gave her one last look before entering the mirror._

* * *

Alice felt a wave of sadness hit her as she walked down the street, heading towards the shop. Her heart suddenly started to ache, as if there was a hole that couldn't be filled. Alice didn't know if it was because of her dream. Come to think of it, she didn't really remember anything from her past. Everything was kind of a haze. Could her memories have been really be wiped away? She shook her head incredulously. _Of course not_, Alice thought to herself as she stood by the door, _Stuff like that only happens in fiction_. She paused when she noticed Jefferson walking towards her. Suddenly the ache in her heart disappeared and was replaced with a flutter. She was greeted with a smile that warmed her heart even more.

"Hello Alice," He greeted holding back his excitement. Twenty-eight years of waiting, and here he is. Back with one of the two people he loved the most.

"Jefferson," Alice greeted with a smile as they walked side by side. Jefferson couldn't help but smile when he heard her speak his name. It really has been too long. "Where exactly are we going?"

"My house," Jefferson answered. She gave him an odd look.

"I thought we were going for tea?" She asked looking up at him. She noticed how she had to walk a bit faster to catch up to his long strides.

"We are," He smiled down at her, "But I wanna show you my…hats." He hesitated. She was starting to remember; maybe all she needed was a little push in the right direction. Alice merely gave out a small laugh.

"Lead the way."

* * *

_I tried taking in every ounce of Wonderland as I wondered around, following the trail. Everything was so colorful and well, wonderful. Something started smelling like smoke. I looked up and saw a trail of smoke shaped into rings. I stepped off the trail and followed the chain of smoke when I saw an odd little thing atop of a very large mushroom. I pushed myself on top of rocks and smaller mushrooms till I stood underneath it. I glanced down at the smaller mushrooms for a second. Something about them was so familiar; it was tickling the back of my brain and annoyed me very much when I couldn't put my finger on it. I propped my elbow on the large mushroom and watched the caterpillar continue to blow smoke out of a hookah. It glanced down for a moment before doing a double take. I assumed they didn't get many visitors here._

"_Who. Are. You." It leaned down blowing rings of smoke in my face. It wasn't very pleasant as I wrinkled my nose in distaste._

"_Well I-I hardly know sir," I answered, leaning in closer to glance at the hookah, "I only found out today, I must've changed many times before."_

"_Explain yourself," It looked down at me. I guess this is what it feels like to feel less of a being. _

"_I'm afraid I can't," I explained causing him to look at me once again, "If I don't know myself then how are you to know?" _

"_Well, who are you?" It asked again. It was starting to test my patience. I've already told him I don't know. It blew smoke into my face again making me cough when it entered my lungs._

"_What about you? Who are you?" I countered crossing my arms._

"_Why?" It questioned as it leaned back on the mushroom and on a leaf._

"_Why not?" I asked. I could tell it was getting annoyed with me as well._

* * *

"Alice, Alice?" Jefferson shook the girl gently. He noticed she had spaced off a bit on their way to his home. They were only a few feet away when she had stopped walking. Alice's glazed eyes awoke when she glanced up at Jefferson.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must've been out of it," Alice apologized as they continued their way towards his house, "There's no way this is your home." She glanced up at the large house, "And you're alone?" Jefferson merely shrugged.

"It's just me." He brushed passed her to unlock the door and Alice could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"Well now you've got me," Alice cheered as he opened the door for her. Jefferson bit back a smile when he noticed the small skip in her step when she entered the house.

"It's beautiful," Alice breathed, taking in the interior of the home, "To your hats?" Jefferson held out an arm for her, "To my hats." He gripped the door handle and glanced back at Alice. It was now or never, maybe this will help her remember. Jefferson pushed the door open and Alice openly gaped at the many hats in the room. Each was stored on a shelf, a light illuminating them. Alice reached out to touch one of the hats when she gave out a cry of pain. A searing white pain hit the back of her brain.

* * *

_The only thing I wanted more than anything right now was to go home, but I don't even know where home was. I kicked the pebbles on the trail when I noticed a small house. I could faintly here someone singing inside. Letting my curiosity get the best of me I walked down the trail that led to the back door. I glanced over the fence door and noticed a very large table full off hats and tea sets. The next thing that caught my eye was the man that was singing along with a very odd looking hare. There was no denying that he was handsome. Something was drawing me towards him, and before I knew it I had already opened the door and walked behind a large chair to watch. It was like they were singing gibberish; I could barely make out the words, 'Happy Unbirthday.' I kept my eyes on the strange man though. His hair was long, reaching just the top of his chin; on top of his head was an odd looking top hat; his clothes were completely mismatched; and his eyes, the only word Alice could think off the top of her head to describe his eyes was mad. Completely mad. _

_I continued to watch in amazement as they sung to their hearts desire. I couldn't keep a smile off my face as I nodded along to the tune. That was when I noticed their little furry friend who had the sleepiest look on his face. I hid a small laugh behind my hand. They had finished their song and I couldn't help but applaud for them. The hare had the most offensive look on his face when he looked over at me, but what surprised me was the man's face. It was complete and utter shock, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. That only confused me. I was just another girl; did they really not get many visitors here in Wonderland? The hare immediately hopped up from his seat and charged towards me till he was directly in my face. He was so close I could fell his whiskers tickling my nose._

"_Don't you know it's rude to sit down without being invited," He practically shouted in my ear. I looked up at him only to realize the man had pulled the hare away from me. He grabbed my arms and yanked me up to where I was standing._

"_You're not really here are you?" He breathed. I gave him a look of confusion._

"_Of course I am, can't you see?" I asked. I tilted my head. What he did next completely offended me. He grabbed me by the face, pulling me towards him in a desperate manner before I roughly shoved him off me. "What are you doing?!" I glared at him before taking a step back. The hare looked at the both of us in confusion as well. _Good, _I thought, _I'm not the only one confused here.

"_Dorothy," He pleaded. My look softened when I noticed how hurt he looked before I realized what he called me. Dorothy? This man really was mad._

"_Am I supposed to know who that is?" I questioned looking at him warily. This man just tried to kiss me, who knows what else will set him off, "You called me Dorothy, why?" He looked at me with a lost look before storming towards me. I slowly walked back, away from him until he grabbed my arm in a bruising grip and looked at me with those mad eyes._

"_Who. Are. You." He gritted. I knew I was supposed to be scared, but for some reason I wasn't. And I wasn't going to let him think he could manhandle me like that. I roughly pulled my arm back before taking a step back. I rubbed my forearm when I saw a red mark on it. I glared back at the man and gritted my teeth. _

"_My name is Alice."_

* * *

"Alice you okay?" Jefferson asked wearily as he slowly placed his arms around her. Alice had her head in her hands as she clenched her eyes in pain before it suddenly subsided. She looked up and saw Jefferson looking down at her in concern. His arms were wrapped around her protectively. Alice blinked a couple times before rubbing her head.

"It's nothing, I'm ok. It's just a headache," Alice reassured. Jefferson stepped back, looking at her with a worried look. She looked back up and met his gaze.

"I'm okay," She whispered as his eyes locked onto hers. Every inch of her body wanted to grab Jefferson right then and there and kiss him like her life depended on it. Alice didn't trust herself at this moment, and turned her head towards the hats, breaking their stare. "These are wonderful."

As much as she didn't want to, Alice pulled herself away from Jefferson's embrace and walked towards the hats, making sure she didn't touch it. Jefferson let his arms fall to his side for a moment before walking up behind her, his face masking any hurt emotion he was feeling.

"Really?" Jefferson asked skeptically. He remembered their little quips back in Wonderland. She had insulted his hat many times just to annoy him.

"Why the same ones though?" Alice asked walking around the room to inspect all the hats.

"There you go with the questions," Jefferson pointed out, raising his finger towards her.

"There you go with the ambiguous answers," Alice turned back around and gave him a playful pointed look. Jefferson gave out a satisfied smile and tugging on her hand and leading her out the door.

"Let's go get the tea."

* * *

"_What time is it?" I asked. The mad hatter, for some odd reason, wouldn't let me leave his side, but I didn't want to stay cooped up in his room full of hats. If I was stuck here, might as well explore. He sighed in annoyance before pulling out a black pocket watch with a compass engraved on the outside._

"_I don't know why you're even asking. It's six o'clock, it's always six o'clock," He said pulling me back to his side. I had been skipping ahead of him for a while as we walked down the trail._

"_What else is there in Wonderland?" I asked walking backwards now. He gave me an unamused look._

"_Why do you have to ask so many questions?" He questioned with narrowed eyes. Goodness, he was just a grumpy little thing wasn't he? _

"_I was just curious," I pouted before walking normally. He merely raised his eyebrows._

"_Curiosity killed the cat," He pointed out. I huffed before crossing my arms._

"_Well, it's a good thing I'm a dog person," I countered causing him to smile. I smiled in triumph before realizing how nice he looked with a smile, and a normal one at that. I went to comment on this when I saw butterflies flying into a large field of flowers, "Is that buttered bread flying?" The mad hatter followed my gaze when he saw it too. Only he acted like it was a normal everyday thing. _

"_Bread butterflies?" He asked looking back down at me. I paid no attention and instead tugged his arm towards the creatures and ignored the jolt in my stomach when we made contact. "Alice!" He protested but I wasn't having any of it. _

"_Come on," I urged pulling him along. He gave a sigh of defeat before following behind me, "Why's everything so large?" The mad hatter only gave me look._

"_Again with the questions," He said as I continued to lead him. _

"_Again with no answers," I countered before we entered the field. My eyes increased in size when I noticed the flowers talking! _

"_Th-they're talking," I managed to say staring at them with wide eyes. He seemed to find this amusing._

"_They're arguing over a song," He simply said before pulling me towards a leaf seat!_

"_Curiouser and curiouser," I whispered in awe as I took a seat beside him. It was then when they agreed on a song, 'Golden Afternoon.' The bread butterflies flew out once again as the flowers tuned and sang. I've never seen anything so colorful, so melodic, so wonderful. I felt his eyes on me as I nodded along to the song. I turned and saw him staring at me with a smile. I couldn't place the look in his eyes, but it made me feel warm inside. I gave him a shy smile in return before he suddenly shot up in his seat. He held his hand out to me in some sort of bow._

"_What are you doing?" I asked unable to keep a smile off my face. _

"_Asking you to dance," He simply answered gesturing his hand again. I shook my head furiously._

"_I don't know how to," I said sadly. I really did want to dance with him; this is the first time we were actually getting along since I've met him. He gave me his usual mad grin. _

"_Neither do I," He said before pulling me up from my seat and twirled me around to the music. I couldn't help but laugh, especially when all we did was step on each other's toes. He kept pulling me along, doing the oddest twist and turns. It wasn't until we managed to tangle up our arms when we fell. I let out a breathless laugh when I tried sitting back up. He pulled himself up but I could tell it was a struggle because of how hard we were laughing. He helped me up and we noticed it had gotten quiet when our laugh had settled down. The music had stopped. The Hatter looked up worriedly when he saw the flowers gazing down on us._

"_We need to go," He whispered in my ear. I held back a shiver when I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck._

"_Why?" I managed to whisper back as I kept my gaze on the flowers. _

"_They think we're weeds." I turned my head towards him and gave him an incredulous look._

"_Wha-" I couldn't finish because he had tugged me pretty hard as we ran out of the field, my hand still in his. We had finally gotten out of there when I started laughing hysterically. The hatter gave me a worried look._

"_Are you alright?" I couldn't answer as I tried to calm my giggles down. I felt a sharp pain in the side of my abdomen. I quickly nodded my head to assure him that I was ok. He gave me an unconvincing look as we continued down the trail. When my laughter had subsided, we fell into a comfortable silence._

"_I think this is the longest we've gone without getting annoyed," I commented. He only gave me a small smile in return._

"_This was the most fun I've had in quite a while actually," He admitted. I looked at him in shock. Wonderland was such a curious place. How in the world did he not have fun exploring?_

"_Really?" I asked skeptically. He gave out a snort._

"_Believe it or not, I hate this place," He grumbled._

"_What happened?" I asked before remembering my manners, "If you don't mind me asking."_

"_My family," He sighed, "I'm stuck here, while they're back home." _

"_I'm stuck here too," I said, empathizing with him, "but, I don't remember my family much. Everything's kind of a blur." He looked at me intensely. It was the same look he had given me back in the field. He stopped walking causing me to stop as well._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me hesitantly. He was holding something back I could tell._

"_Alice-"_

* * *

"Alice?" Jefferson placed the cup of tea down as he gently shook Alice awake. She shot up and gave him an odd look.

"You- You're," Alice struggled to get out as she looked around at her surroundings. She's still at Jefferson's house, but the room was unfamiliar. She looked down and noticed she was lying on a bed, a blanket drawn over her, "What happened?" Jefferson sat down beside her.

"You nodded off in the middle of our date," He said with a small smile, "After you finished your tea." Alice let a horrified look fall on her face.

"Jefferson, I'm so sorry," She went to apologize but he waved it off, "It's alright; I know you haven't been getting much sleep." Alice gave him a questioning look before he let his fingers run over the bags under her eyes. She felt her breath hitch when they left her eyes and traced the outline of her face. She slowly brought her hand up and reached his. She held it there for a moment before pulling them down to her lap and entwining them.

"You want to talk about it?" Jefferson asked softly. She knew he meant her dream and oddly enough she actually remembered it.

"Y-you were there," Alice let out a laugh as he looked at her intently, "You were the mad hatter, and we were in Wonderland. There were singing flowers and bread butterflies and we were dancing." She looked up at Jefferson and noticed his gaze.

"It's crazy," Alice said shaking her head. Jefferson let his thumb gently caress her small fingers. She let herself

"No, I think it's…wonderful." Jefferson hid the excitement in, she was starting to remember. He knew because he had that moment engraved in his mind for a while, "Do you get these dreams often?"

"No," She answered immediately before hesitating, "They're usually nightmares. I usually don't even remember what happened the next morning." She avoided his eyes, afraid he was going to judge her, call her a nutcase just like everyone else in this town. What he said next shocked her.

"It's getting late," He said looking at his pocket watch before pulling the blanket closer to her, "You should stay here for the night."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked sitting up straighter, "I already ruined our date, I-"

"Trust me," Jefferson assured gently pushing her down, "I had a good time."

"I slept through half of it." Alice said bluntly. He let out a laugh.

"It's a good thing you're such a cute sleeper." He said before turning off the light.

"Wait!" Jefferson turned back on the light. She bit her lip nervously before looking back up at him.

"Could you- could you stay?" Alice asked. Jefferson looked at her, unsure of what to do, "Just until I fall asleep. I'm- I'm afraid of closing my eyes, only to experience another night mare."

"You don't have to explain it to me," Jefferson said gently before stripping off his jacket and scarf. Alice scooted over in the bed as he joined her. He left the lamp light on as Alice turned on her side to face him. That night the two stayed up for hours talking about everything. Alice allowed herself to relax and let her guard down around Jefferson. She let herself drift off to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Jefferson leaned over and switched off the lamp light. He stared down at Alice's peaceful face before gently pressing a kiss on the soft skin of her forehead.

"I'm going to get you back, I promise."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! This chapter was more Jefferson + Alice more than the actual episode because (in case you guys are confused) She's starting to get her memories back especially with Jefferson around, who already knows. If any of this is confusing don't be afraid to pm/ask me about it. I'll be happy to explain.**

**There are some memories from wonderland there! I'm sorry if Jefferson is ooc but to be honest we didn't get to see him a lot in season 1**

**Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback! Reviews/favorites/follows are very much appreciated thank you!**

**And thank you to Kira Tsumi for reviewing almost every chapter! I really really appreciate it!**

**xo**


	6. That Still Small Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, just my oc Alice**

* * *

**That Still Small Voice**

* * *

Alice snuggled deeper into the source of warmth beside her. It was the first time in a while she'd had a dreamless sleep. Alice felt a low rumble from her pillow which caused her to frown in confusion. She blinked her eyes awake and saw a blurry figure lying beside her.

"Wha-Ahh!" Alice stumbled out of bed only to fall flat on her face.

"Alice!" Jefferson jumped out of bed and ran by her side with an amused smile, "Here let me help you." He gently pulled Alice up from the ground as she rubbed her eyes awake. When she could see him clearly, she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot you were here," She admitted as she felt herself blush. She ruined their date by sleeping and practically spilled everything about herself to him only to end up in bed with said date.

"Its fine," Jefferson dismissed before moving his hand to tuck away a stray curl from her face. He smiled a bit when he felt her face heat up from his touch. It was nice to know that even if she had forgotten about him, he still had the same effect on her as before, "No nightmares?" Alice felt herself smile at his concern.

"No nightmares," Alice commented before laughing, "Maybe I should sleep with you more often." When she processed what she had said, a look of horror fell on her face as Jefferson felt his face go slightly pink.

"I d-didn't mean i-it like that," Alice blushed. The two stood there in an awkward silence before Jefferson laughed, "You should probably get home. You didn't exactly tell Mary Margaret you were here." Jefferson noticed his slip when Alice's eyes increased in size.

"Yeah, I should probably go," Alice said as she rushed out trying to find the door with Jefferson behind her. He sighed in relief. She hadn't notice the slip with Mary Margaret. Yes, she did tell him a lot about herself, but not the people in her life. He didn't want to scare her off by admitting that, yes, he had been watching over her for the past twenty-eight years. When he opened door, Alice hesitated before placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. Jefferson let his eyes close as he reveled the touch of her lips on him. Never had he missed something so much, it brought an ache in his heart, "Have a good day Jefferson." Jefferson could only stare at her longingly as she walked away from the door.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Mary Margaret placed two hands on her hips as she stared down at Alice. Alice had tried sneaking in as discretely as possible but failed when she noticed Mary Margaret waiting for her, "You're even in the same clothes a yesterday!" Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at her friend before realization hit her, "Did you have a one night stand!?" She hissed causing Alice to hit her on the arm.

"Of course not!" Alice defended. Mary Margaret gave her a pointed look, urging her to continue. Alice gave a sigh of defeat before slightly blushing, "I was on a date." Mary Margaret let out a squeal causing Alice to wince.

"Was it with that guy?!" Mary Margaret asked pulling Alice down on the sofa with her.

"Mary it's too early for this," Alice sighed rubbing her head. She felt like a ton of bricks fell on top of her the minute she had left Jefferson's home.

"Nuh uh, you never came back home last night, details!" Alice gaped at her before taking a sofa pillow and whacking her with it.

"We didn't do anything!" Alice exclaimed as Mary Margaret gave her an unconvincing look, "Get your mind out of the gutter Mary Margaret! We talked and slept that's it!"

"Do you think you'll see him again?" Mary Margaret was genuinely curious. It's been a while since she'd seen her friend so happy. Alice had a small smile of her own.

"I hope so," Alice shot up from her seat, "I need to change. And YOU need to get to the hospital to see your one true love!" Alice laughed when she saw the blush on her face.

"Oh and be careful! There's some old mines that collapsed last night." Mary Margaret didn't notice how her friend had stiffened as she filled up her bag.

"Last night?" Alice didn't feel a single thing last night.

"Yeah but you were probably too busy with your little friend last night to notice." She teased as Alice pushed her laughing friend out the door before going to get a set of clothes.

* * *

Alice had spent most of the morning sketching in her room. She couldn't get Jefferson out of her mind. Every time she went and placed her pencil on the page, she had the strongest urge to draw the Jefferson from her dream. It was all she could draw. Emma had gotten back from the sheriff's office when she got a phone call from Mary Margaret saying she needed to talk. Alice was preparing s'mores in the kitchen with Emma when Mary Margaret walked in with a conflicted look.

"I am the worst person in the world." Mary Margaret complained as she joined them at the kitchen counter.

"Really?" Emma asked skeptically before Alice asked, "In the whole world?"

"If Kathryn was horrible, it would be easier, but she's so nice." She vented as she took a bite from her s'more.

"And what exactly would be easier?" Alice asked picking at her marshmallow and giving Mary Margaret a pointed look.

"Nothing," Mary Margaret shook her head in realization.

"Nothing's a good idea," Emma agreed as she looked at Mary Margaret in sympathy, "You're smart. You know how not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache. Trust me." Mary Margaret looked down in understanding as the door knocked. Alice knew better than to have Mary Margaret get it due to the current situation so she decided to get the door herself. She kneeled down when she saw a crying Henry at the door, Emma joining her side when she saw him.

"Henry? What's wrong?" Alice asked as he latched on to the first person he could see, which happened to be her.

* * *

Alice had dropped Henry off at Regina's office as Emma went to go confront Archie. Before Alice could walk away, Henry had grabbed her arm and pulled her in a different direction. They had made it to the collapsed mines.

"Henry, why'd you bring me here?" Alice asked cautiously as they stopped in front of it.

"We're going on an adventure," Henry said tugging her along before she pulled him back.

"Henry, this is crazy, you're gonna hurt yourself." Alice said as Henry turned back around and looked her in the eye.

"But you always do this kind of stuff in Wonderland." Henry explained which only caused Alice to look at him in confusion.

"Wait you think I'm Alice? From wonderland?" Alice furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought I was Dorothy?" Henry ran a hand down his face.

"They're the same person! They're you, just different aliases," Henry exclaimed as he pulled Alice towards the mines, "You do this kind of stuff all the time, what makes this any different."

"Because I don't remember, you told me that." Henry stopped and looked at her with a smile, "Well this is the first step to recovery." With that being said, Henry pulled Alice into the mines.

* * *

"Henry, do you even know where we're going?" Alice whispered as Henry flashed his flashlight around.

"Nope, I'm just following the tracks," Henry smiled before looking up at her, "Kind of like you." Alice gave him an uncertain smile as they took a turn. Henry noticed something reflecting the light. He pulled on Alice's arm as the two walked over. Henry reached in and pulled something out.

"Glass?" Alice questioned as she ran her hands down the material. Her head shot up when she heard the sound of rocks falling and felt the ground shake a bit. Not wanting to wait to see what happened, Alice grabbed Henry's arm and pulled away from the rocks.

"Henry run!" As soon as she said that, an avalanche of rocks came tumbling down. Alice's steps were clumsy due to the harsh shaking of the ground. The two fell down and Alice covered herself over Henry to protect him from any other falling rocks. She heard a faint yell and pulled Henry to his feet when the rumbling stopped. As they got closer to the voice, Alice saw a faint light and smoke. Before pulling Henry along as they turned a corner.

"Archie!" Alice and Henry exclaimed simultaneously, "You're here to help us!" Henry's face lighted up as he stared at the older man.

"No, I…" Archie at Alice for help but she only gave him a pleading look to not break his heart, "We gotta get out of here okay?" Henry's face fell.

"So you're still against me," Henry sighed looking at Archie in disappointment.

"Henry, there's no time for that," Archie said reaching out for him, Henry only backed up and grabbed Alice's hand tightly, "Come on, Henry, come on!"

"You still don't believe me?" Henry exclaimed. He let go of Alice's hand and ran the opposite direction, "You'll see, you'll see."

"Henry!" Alice yelled as Archie yelled, "Henry! Henry, come back!" Archie looked back at the pile of rocks conflicted before he let out a yelp as Alice pulled him along and ran after Henry.

* * *

"Henry?" Archie called out as he and Alice climbed over rocks to find the young boy.

"Over here Archie," Alice led them towards the flashlight before she pulled Henry into a tight embrace, "Don't you dare run off like that again, do you hear me?" Henry returned the hug just as tightly before letting go and pulled Alice over to the opening in the rocks.

"Henry you gotta slow down," Archie said as he caught up with them. Henry shined his flashlight down the hole.

"There's something shiny down there," Henry pointed out as Alice looked down his shoulder curiously.

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous," Archie said worriedly, "We gotta get out of here."

"It could be something," Henry ignored Archie.

"Look, I'm frightened for you Henry," Archie said anxiously. Alice's head snapped up and she turned to look at Archie in disbelief. All this because Henry didn't want to stop believing?

"Because you think I'm crazy?" Henry countered.

"You called him what?" Alice snapped at Archie. Archie winced knowing it was a sensitive topic to the raven haired woman.

"No!" Archie shook his head, "Because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry." Realization hit Alice and a look of worry and anxiety hit her.

"There's no way out is there?" Alice asked looking up at Archie who shook his head sadly. Henry slowly stood up with Alice as he gripped her hand tightly. The three continued walking down the tunnel in search for a way out when, all of a sudden they heard barking. Archie stopped them.

"Do you hear that?" Alice let out a small sigh of relief.

"Pongo!" She ran towards the source of the sound, Henry and Archie behind her.

It's over here," Archie pointed forwards as he removed a sheet of metal.

"What's this?" Henry asked as they uncovered it. Alice tilted her head in interest.

"It's an elevator," She answered, surprise present in her voice.

"To get the mine workers in or out," Archie explained, "It goes all the way to the top."

"That's why we can hear Pongo," Alice continued putting it together.

"Can we make it work?" Henry asked looking at the two adults.

"It's worth a shot." Alice smiled down at Henry as they entered the old elevator. Archie went over and turned the rusted wheel.

"Come one," He grunted and Alice and Henry went over and helped him get it to work. They were actually making progress only to have the ground shake violently. Alice held herself over Henry protectively as he gripped onto her tightly. Archie leaned over them both as the elevator shook and fell. Alice hit her head against the metal bars in the elevator and everything went black.

* * *

_I didn't feel the need to celebrate my fifteenth birthday. Glinda had made such a big deal about it, saying it was the first big step to becoming a young woman. I walked the down the yellow brick road in search for some peace and quiet to clear my head when all of a sudden a young boy fell through the trees of the Great Dark Forest and onto the road. He was dressed in the oddest and darkest clothing. I then noticed the large hat on top of his head. He pulled himself up and the first thing that drew me to him was his eyes. They were so blue, the bluest I've ever seen. He let a lazy smirk grow on his face as I saw his eyes tracing me._

"_Hello beautiful," He greeted. I wasn't going to deny it, he was very handsome, but I wasn't going to let be a distraction. I came out here to clear my head, not get it clouded with the thought of boys._

"_What're you doing here?" I asked bluntly. The boy narrowed his eyes at me._

"_What're you doing here?" He asked back. Oh, he thought he was so clever. _

"_I asked you first," This boy was really testing my patience. I knew he knew that, especially when his stupid little smirk grew._

"_Yes, but I asked you first after you asked me first, so you answer me first." I was completely lost now._

"_Wait what?" I could see amusement brewing in his eyes "Is this amusing to you?"_

"_Oh so many questions, so little time," He gave me a wide smile to which I returned with a confused look._

"_It's only six o'clock," The boy wrinkled his nose, "Do you having some kind of vendetta against six o'clock. _

"_It's tea time," He grumbled before walking closer to me. I stiffened but didn't move when he got a bit too close. I kept my stance and avoided his eyes when his warm breath hit my lips, "But I can think of something better to do." His words echoed off of me as my heartbeat started to intensify. _

"_What?" I dared to look up at his eyes. They were oh so blue, I felt myself getting slightly lost in them._

"_Dancing," The boy laughed as he pulled on my arms and swirled me around. I felt myself getting slightly dizzy but I didn't care. This boy was too entrancing; I let out a loud laugh when he tried to dip me only to have the both of us fall onto the brick road. I giggled as I sat up and looked down at the boy. He looked up at me with a lazy grin._

"_You're very odd," I commented as I tapped his hat, "I like you." I held my hand down to him for him to shake, "I'm Dorothy." The boy grabbed my hand and inspected it. I looked at him in interest and blushed when he placed a small kiss on the back of my hand. He smirked slightly when he saw my red face, "Jefferson."_

* * *

Alice blinked her eyes open and she felt weight on her side. She looked up and saw Henry leaning against her and was deep in a conversation with Archie.

I guess I'm still not a right person. I'm not the man I wanna be." She heard Archie admit as the elevator shook. Alice brought her hand up to her head and rubbed the sore spot.

"I think you can be him, I think you can be a good person. I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket!" Alice almost laughed at that.

"Henry, Jiminy Cricket was a-was a cricket, okay?" Alice looked up and she saw him looking disappointed in himself, "It was a conscience, and, and I hardly think that's me."

"Archie you're a good man with a good conscience," Alice said hoarsely, the two males looked at her relieved that she was finally awake, "You just let someone else's poison cloud your judgment. Jiminy Cricket was once just a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do." Henry beamed at her when she went along with his theory.

"He kinda sounds like me," Archie said after a second of silence.

"Now it's harder for you, because of the curse, to care for the voice inside of you, to be who you wanna be," Henry explained just as the elevator started to shake again. Henry held on to Alice as she placed an arm around him.

"Hey, can I ask you again?" Archie looked at Henry as the shaking seized.

"Ask what," Henry asked as Alice brushed off the dirt on Henry's jacket.

"Why do you think it's so important that your-your fairytale theory is true?" Henry glanced up at him before shrugging.

"I don't know."

"Give it a shot," Archie encouraged. Alice looked down at Henry, she too was curious.

"Cause…this can't be all there is," Henry handed Archie a chocolate bar. He handed one to Alice who shook her head. All she wanted to do was go home and drink tea and talk to Mary Margaret.

"I understand," Archie nodded. Alice ran her fingers through Henry's hair for comfort as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I thought if I've found proof…" Henry glance down, "But I didn't find anything."

"That's not true," Archie argued, "I was lost when you found me right?" He handed Henry a piece of chocolate.

"You mean, you remember?" Henry looked at Archie with so much hope.

"No, I don't remember. But I do remember that I'm a person I wanna be."

"Alice has that effect on people," Henry nodded as the two adults looked at Henry confused, "She's Dorothy. You know, helping people find what's already there." Alice let out a laugh as Archie smiled slightly.

"Well today was quite the adventure kiddo," Alice sighed and leaned back.

"I told you," Henry turned and looked up at her, "You'll get your memories back in no time. And then we can go on more adventures." Alice opened her mouth to protest when a rustling noise was heard above.

"What's that?" Henry asked as the three stood up and craned their necks to see.

"It's a rescue," Archie smiled and hope filled up in Alice as she saw Emma descend.

"You guys okay?" Emma called down as she landed on top of the elevator.

"Yeah, we're all okay," Archie said glancing down at the other two with a smile.

"Hang on, Henry," Emma said before pulling out her walkie-talkie, "Okay, let's get a stop." Emma removed the roof of the elevator and grabbed Henry out with the help of Alice and Archie.

"You get him safe," Archie said just as the elevator started to shake violently.

"Archie!"

"Alice!" Henry went to grab Alice but he was too far up. Emma looked down at them sadly.

"It's gonna fall." Archie said as he and Alice exchanged sad looks.

"I'm sorry," Alice knew as much as Emma wanted to mean it, she didn't. As long as her son was safe that's all that mattered. She knew if she was in Emma's position, she'd do the same.

"It's okay," Alice smiled up at the two before the elevator collapsed.

"ARCHIE!" "ALICE!"

Archie looked up and Emma and Henry sighed in relief when they saw that he was hanging onto them with his umbrella. Alice was gripping onto Archie's foot tightly. He gave them a thumbs up as the three laughed.

"Seriously though, can we start moving?" Alice called from down below. Emma pulled out the walkie-talkie and called for the guys to pull them up. Alice was the last one up as she emerged from the tunnels and into open air. She felt as if she could breathe again when she felt the sun and wind hit her skin. She looked around and saw a pair of blue eyes far from the crowd of civilians. Alice gave one more glance at Henry before making her way towards the figure. She smiled up at the tall man before he engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"You're okay," Jefferson breathed as he held onto her. He pressed a kiss in her hair before putting his chin on the top her head. Alice buried her head into his chest. Everything inside her felt warm and safe in Jefferson's arms.

"I'm okay," Alice breathed before pulling back. She smiled up at him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried." Jefferson let out a playful scoff.

"Yeah, cause you went on a life or death adventure without me." The two shared a laugh before Alice brushed a few stray hairs away from his forehead.

"I'll walk you back home if you want," Jefferson offered. Alice looked back at the crowd before glancing up at him nervously.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Alice bit her lip, "If that's okay with you. I just don-"

"It's fine with me," Jefferson smiled. The two shared a smile before cutting through the forest. It was more than fine with him; he was getting the love of his life back.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Everything about Jefferson just makes me all warm inside . There's a little Alice and Henry bonding for you guys there. I'm in the middle of season 3 and omggg Peter Pan makes my heart melt every time with his eyebrows guys. Let me know if you want Dorothy/Alice to have some kind of past with him/ go to Neverland in that past. This episode didn't have too much in it but I already had some Alice from Wonderland in the story so I wanted to add bits of her original counterpart Dorothy in there. The whole helping people find what's already there will be a recurring thing, especially when Graham starts getting his memories back.**

**Faiths-Light13: I have noticed there aren't that many Jefferson/OC and my guess is because they didn't put him in the show as much as they should've! I was really curious as to how they would interpret the character! And thank you! It means a lot that you love this story!**

**Kira Tsumi: You are seriously the best for reviewing so much! I always look forward to hear your feedback.**

**Guest:  I'm so happy to hear that you enjoy this story so much! And yes bread butterflies would be so so amazing.**

**xo**


	7. The Shepard

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, only my oc Alice**

* * *

**The Shepard**

* * *

A book in hand, Alice subtly stole glances at Jefferson as he focused on recreating another hat. She smiled slightly, seeing the crease between his eyebrows as he concentrated on getting the needle through. Ever since the mining incident, Alice had been visiting Jefferson every day for the past week. She felt a comforting presence being around him. Alice looked up from her book again to steal a glance, this time Jefferson looked up as well, locking eyes with her.

"You're distracting me," He teased, focusing back on the hat. Alice dropped her book in appall.

"What?! How?" Alice argued, her face flushed in embarrassment from getting caught.

"How am I supposed to make a hat with you staring at me like that?" He murmured picking up the needle. Alice let out a scoff before picking up her book and putting it high up to cover her face.

"Fine," She huffed from her seat. Jefferson placed everything down with a smile before quietly walking towards her. He stopped till he was face to face with her book, before slowly taking it out of her hand. Alice felt her breath hitch when she noticed how close he was.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Jefferson whispered, his breath echoing off of hers. He leaned in closer till their lips ghosted over each other. Alice let her eyes slowly close, waiting in anticipation. Just as he was inching closer, something vibrated causing Alice to push herself against the chair with her eyes shut. Jefferson gritted his teeth before handing Alice her phone, which lied on the end table. Jefferson removed himself from his spot before going back to the hat. Alice let out a quiet, shaky breath before pressing answer.

"Hello?" She dared to glance up at Jefferson. He looked up and gave her a small smile before picking up a needle.

"Where are you?" She heard Emma's voice on the other line. Alice's furrowed in confusion, "You're missing David's party, he'll be here any minute." Alice closed her eyes in remembrance.

"Yeah, sorry I kinda lost track of time, I'll be there in a few minutes," Alice sighed before hanging up. Jefferson looked up from his work before making his way over to her. "I'm really sorry; I completely forgot I had plans tonight."

"Don't worry about it," He said as they walked out to the front door, "I'll be here if you need me." Alice gave him a grateful smile before pressing her lips just above his jaw line. Jefferson restrained himself from grabbing her and taking her then and there.

"Goodnight Jefferson," Alice smiled before walking out. Jefferson closed the door and gripped the pocket watch tightly.

* * *

"_So that's where the great and terrible Oz is," Jefferson mocked as he and I sat on the side of the yellow brick road. Jefferson was leaning against the tree as I turned around to face him._

"_Enough about Oz, tell me, what's Wonderland like?" I asked in wonder. He let out a bitter laugh._

"_You wouldn't like it trust me," he frowned, "There's nothing wonderful about Wonderland."_

"_I think you're wonderful," I argued. I couldn't place the emotion in his eyes when he looked at me._

"_Really?" He asked, genuinely curious. I nodded furiously._

"_You're the most interesting person I've met," I admitted before looking at him in pure excitement, "Maybe one day, I can go back with you to Wonderland! Then maybe you wouldn't hate it so much." I turned my head to look at Emerald City's Palace. We sat in silence for the rest of the night, but I could still feel his gaze on me. _

"_You know," Jefferson said breaking the silence. He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I blushed at the contact, "I think you're right. Maybe one day Wonderland won't be so horrible if you're around."_

* * *

"Hey," Alice greeted Emma and Henry breathlessly. She had managed to sneak behind David and Kathryn after they entered the door.

"Where have you been?" Emma asked as Alice took a seat beside her, "You've been disappearing here and there this week." Alice glanced up and saw David coming towards them as Henry looked at Alice suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later I promise." Alice whispered. Emma and Henry glanced up when they noticed his presence.

"Hey," David greeted the three. Alice couldn't help but notice the lost look on his face, "You're the ones who saved me, right?" Emma only looked at him in confusion before putting on a smile.

"Oh yeah, I guess," Emma stood up from her seat.

"And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here," David admitted as Alice and Henry stood up as well.

"You can hide with us," Alice smiled as a tray of food passed by.

"Fantastic," He returned the smile before taking a toothpick and stabbed a carrot. He twirled it in his hand before turning to the man, "Thank you.

"So, you ever use a sword?" Henry asked looking up at him in interest.

"I'm sorry?" David laughed before turning to Alice, "Alice, you're best friends with Mary Margaret right? You know if she's coming tonight?" Alice knew she needed to cover for her friend.

"No, she couldn't make it tonight," She smiled sadly as David looked away in disappointment and walked away from the three. Emma then turned to Alice with raised eyebrows.

"You wanna tell me where you've been the past few days?" Emma asked as Henry looked at her curiously. Alice bit her lip before leaning in.

"I've been seeing a guy," she admitted biting back a smile as Emma looked at her in shock. She didn't notice the smug look on Henry's face though.

"What? Who?!" Emma asked excitedly. Alice allowed herself to grin widely.

"I don't know if you'd know him, he kind of keeps himself secluded from the town," Alice said before sighing, "But he's different, there's just something about him that… just draws me in." Emma smiled at the dazed look on her new friend's face.

"Well as long as he makes you happy," Emma said with a pleased smile. She squeezed Alice's hand before pointing over to the small crowd of people, "Wanna join me in some socializing?" Alice wrinkled her nose.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night," Alice ruffled Henry's hair before waving goodbye to the two.

* * *

Alice woke up the next morning, or afternoon to be specific, feeling oddly refreshed again. No nightmares or odd dreams. It worried her slightly but she wasn't complaining. Maybe she just needed someone to scare away the dreams. Alice smiled, thinking of a certain person who might have done just that. Mary Margaret rushed into her room in a daze, taking in Alice's state.

"You're still in bed," She pointed out as Alice looked at her confused. Alice merely nodded.

"And you're happy," She stated and Alice nodded again. Mary Margaret joined her in her bed, looking absolutely amazed.

"This guy must be amazing," She gushed and Alice bit her lip to hold back a smile before whispering excitedly, "I know." Alice then looked at Mary Margaret and noticed the oddly pleased smile on her face.

"What happened?" Alice asked, shocking Mary Margaret. Before she could open her mouth Alice cut her off, "Is it David?" Mary Margaret openly gaped at her.

"How'd you know?" She asked with wide eyes. Alice gave her a pointed look.

"You just came back from school looking way to happy, what else could it be?" Mary Margaret went to argue before shaking her head.

"Yeah you're right," She pulled Alice up from bed, "Hurry and change, I wanna tell you and Emma at the same time." Alice held her hands up in surrender when she was pushed again before running to the bathroom to change.

* * *

"Emma can we talk to you for a minute?" Mary Margaret dragged Alice into the Sheriff's station. There Emma was seated eating a donut and Graham was standing with a box full of them. Graham noticed the looks he was receiving.

"I'll just go patrol my office," He said giving a smile to Alice as she waved him goodbye.

"Thanks," Emma called as he walked out. Emma looked at Mary Margaret expectantly.

"He left his wife," Emma and Alice exchanged shocked looks, "David! He left her! He left Kathryn!" Alice placed a hand on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Okay, slow down." Emma said as Mary Margaret looked like she goes going to explode in happiness.

"He did it for me," She said glancing between her two friends, "He wants me to be with him. He wants me to be with him. He wants me to meet him tonight." Mary Margaret waited for their reactions

"That's, uh…" Emma looked at Alice for help.

"Is this what you really want?" Alice asked cautiously as her friend paced around them.

"I mean, I'm trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming," Mary Margaret pointed out, "I mean, how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down? What would you guys do?" Alice nodded at Emma.

"I'd go," Emma said causing Mary Margaret to stop pacing.

"What?" Mary Margaret looked at her in surprise.

"Well, he left her. It's one thing to say that he wants you, but it's another to actually make a choice and now he has." Emma explained. Mary Margaret looked conflicted before turning to Alice for her opinion.

"That's all you can really ask of him," Alice shrugged and Mary Margaret nodded.

"Given her new friendship with Kathryn, I don't think Regina would be happy," Mary Margaret added.

"All the more reason to do it!" Emma said taking a bite out of the donut.

"Good lord. Is this really happening?" Mary Margaret asked in disbelief.

"I've been asking myself that question since day one," Alice laughed taking a piece off of Emma's donut.

* * *

"_You're leaving?" Disappointment leaked through my voice as I stared sadly at Jefferson. He had his hat in his hand, ready to jump through into another world._

"_I got what I came for," Jefferson held up the crystal ball I helped him snag, "But 'm not gonna lie you've grown on me." He shot me a genuine smile before placing the globe in his bag. I gave a small smile before frowning._

"_But the slippers?" I asked. He merely shrugged._

"_Guess I'll have to find some excuse to tell Rumple," He said before noticing my worried look, "Don't worry about, I'll make up some excuse." I bit my lip before glancing down at the round bulge in his bag._

"_This is what you do? To survive," I asked curiously as a wave of guilt hit me. Jefferson sighed before placing two hands on my shoulders. He leaned in slightly closer and locked eyes with me._

"_I'll be fine, and as for you, no one will know you had any part of this," He smiled; I gave him an uncertain smile before it turned into a sad one._

"_Will you ever come back?" I asked as we walked further into the forest. He quirked an eyebrow as we came to a stop at a clearing._

"_For you?" He asked looking at me intently before giving me a lazy smile, "Always." He walked closer and brushed back a curl away from my face. I felt blood rush to my cheeks at the contact before grinning._

"_You better, or I'll just go to find you myself," I teased. Jefferson laughed before taking large steps away from me. I watched in awe as he spun the hat and purple smoked merged from it, creating a cyclone. He locked eyes with me once more before jumping through. The cyclone caused the wind to blow in every direction. I closed my eyes to block out any dirt from entering. When I opened them, he was gone and I was alone in the forest again._

* * *

"Mary?" Alice called out when she heard the door open and close. She walked out from her bedroom and noticed Mary Margaret standing in the living room, her face blank from any expression. "How'd it go with David?" Alice asked cautiously when he reached her friend. Mary Margaret stayed silent as she slowly grabbed Alice in a close embrace. Alice's expression went from curious to concern until she felt Mary Margaret's body wreck in silent sobs. Alice closed her eyes and sighed in understanding as she led Mary Margaret to the couch and pulled her friend closer. She rubbed her back in comfort when she felt her tears stain her dress. Alice placed a comforting kiss in her hair. Mary Margaret had always done the comforting and now it was Alice's turn. Alice stayed silent, knowing her friend needed comfort right now, not words of fake hope. The apartment stayed quiet for the rest of the night; only Mary Margaret's silent sniffles and tears filled the room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter was a bit short due to my new SAT classes this month + I didn't really know how to fit her in an episode about David's past. Thank you for all the nice reviews, it seriously makes my day reading them:**

**Kira Tsumi: ****Can I just say how amazing you are?! Seriously! I'm super glad you enjoyed it.**

**LostGirl97: I was thinking the same thing too, I mean she's managed to go to wonderland + Oz + the enchanted forest, why not add neverland to the bunch. It'd be cool to see how innocent dorothy/alice would interact with someone as dark as Peter.**

**Necromancer Dreamer: ****You're wish is my command, it's been updated!**

**Holy cow I just finished season three and you can bet that Alice/Dorothy will have a huge role in that season! One of the episodes I'm looking most forward to writing is the heart is a lonely hunter because Alice/Dorothy will be a major contributor in it! The feedback has been amazing by the way! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! **

**xo**


	8. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, just my oc Alice**

* * *

**The Heart is A Lonely Hunter**

* * *

_Dread filled within me as I stood before the Queen of Hearts in a trial. I had been charged with trespassing on the Queen's land for I wasn't a loyal subject of this world. I had two red knights take hold of my arms as we waited for the witness to arrive. _

"_The mad hatter!" The man announced. I turned around and was shocked to find him being dragged in. _

"_What'd you get yourself into now?" He asked in exasperation, I could detect a hint of fondness and fear in his voice. I gave him a desperate look and shrugged. I felt a chill run down my spine as I stared at the masked queen. The queen's herald cleared his throat._

"_And where were you when this horrible crime was committed?" He questioned. Mr. Hatter turned around and gave me a reassuring wink that caused me to smile a bit._

"_I was home, making hats," He glared at the queen, "Today happens to be my Unbirthday." I used my hand to cover the smile that made its way onto my face. The people around us started to murmur. The herald looked down at the queen._

"_Your majesty today is your Unbirthday as well," The herald looked at her excitedly. Everyone started gathering around the Queen of Hearts in excitement and I felt someone tugging my arm in a different direction. _

"_Come on," The hatter pulled me towards the maze, "We need to get out of here." I questioned him no further and followed him out just as the herald yelled, "Off with her head!"_

* * *

Just as Alice stepped out of her room, dressed, Emma walked down the stars from hers and the two noticed the bouquet of flowers lying on the kitchen table. Without a second thought, Emma grabbed the flowers and shoved them down the trashcan.

"Oh hey, wait what are you doing?" Mary Margaret rushed out of her room after grabbing her remaining books. She glanced worriedly at Alice, who joined her side, to see if she'd seen who the flowers were from.

"If Graham thinks flowers will work on me-" Emma ranted but Mary Margaret cut her off.

"No those weren't for you," Mary Margaret said cautiously as the other two stared at her.

"Oh, from David?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret shook her head before she gave Alice a smug smile, "Nor for me, they were for Alice." Alice looked at her in disbelief as Emma looked at her in shock.

"From your mystery man?" Emma teased as Alice pulled the flowers out of the garbage, "Sorry about that." Alice gave shrugged it off with a smile before gently touching the bouquet of flowers. She placed the flowers down on the counter before looking at Mary Margaret with a suspicious look.

"How come Dr. Whale was calling for you last night?" Alice asked. Last night Dr. Whale had been constantly calling until Alice picked up the phone. She was more than unimpressed when she learned that something had happened between him and Mary Margaret, especially after the David incident.

"Why would Dr. Whale-" Emma glanced at Mary Margaret and noticed how guilty she looked, "Are you serious?"

"I know, it's a disaster," Mary Margaret groaned placing her books down on a desk.

"No. That's amazing," Emma said getting an eyebrow raise from Alice, "You're getting over David."

"First of all, there's nothing to get over," Mary Margaret pointed out as they joined Alice in the kitchen, "And second of all, just one-night stand." Alice choked on her tea and Emma patted her back before looking at Mary Margaret in amusement.

"Yeah, I don't think he got the hint," Alice said placing her mug down as Emma pulled out a pitcher of orange juice.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have called him," Mary Margaret recalled.

"Oh my god," Emma shook her head as Alice asked, "You called him?"

"That's definitely not a one-night stand," Emma pointed out.

"O-okay, I'm still learning. I-I never had one before. I felt guilty," Mary Margaret admitted.

"Why?" Emma asked, glass in hand, "There's nothing wrong with what you did. Trust me. One nighters is as far as I ever go." Alice sat down on the stool beside Mary Margaret.

"That's because you're-" Mary Margaret stopped when she noticed the looks she was receiving from Alice and Emma.

"Because I'm what?" Emma urged for her to continue. "Never mind." Mary Margaret avoided.

"Yeah, tell me," Emma saw that she wasn't getting an answer from her so she turned to Alice, "What do I do?" Alice looked at her hesitantly before glancing back from Mary Margaret to Emma. She sighed in defeat when knew Emma wasn't going to drop the subject.

"You put a wall up," Alice explained, "I know it's just your way of protecting yourself."

"Just because I don't get emotional with a man," Emma defended.

"You don't get emotional over men?" Mary Margaret piped in as Alice moved to put water in a vase for her flowers, "The floral abuse tells a different story."

"What story is that?" Emma turned back to Mary Margaret.

"The one that's obvious to everyone - except apparently you." Emma only gave her a look of confusion.

"You have feelings for Graham," Alice revealed as she placed the vase on the counter.

"Come on," Emma said not believing a word coming out of their mouths.

"There's a wall," Mary Margaret pointed out before Emma defended, "That's not a wall."

"Really?" Alice asked looking at Emma in interest.

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious," Emma said.

"Oh, true, true. But, Emma that wall of yours it may keep out pain. But it also may keep out love."

* * *

Alice sat behind the counter of Brick by Brick, sketching out the dream she had last night. The door jingled and Alice was shocked to see both Graham and Jefferson staring down at each other by the door.

"Can I help you guys?" Alice called out catching their attention. Jefferson walked up to her as Graham stood behind the door watching.

"Hey," He whispered with a smile, Alice couldn't help but smile back, "Did you get the flowers?"

"They were beautiful," Alice laughed, "But what's the occasion?"

"I was hoping it would soften you up before I asked you if you'd like to come over for dinner," Jefferson looked at her with so much hope, it made her heart swell up even more.

"Yeah of course, I'd love too. I'll see you tonight," Jefferson glanced back at Graham before placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. He gave her a farewell smile before walking out the door, making sure to give Graham a warning look. Graham rushed over towards Alice the minute Jefferson left.

"I need to talk to you," Graham said urgently. Alice furrowed her eyebrows worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know who else to go to," Alice gave him a look that told him to continue, "About these dreams I've been having." Alice gave him an unamused look.

"If this is some sick game-" Alice started but he cut her off.

"I swear to you Alice, this isn't a joke," He said before looking at her in despair, "You're the only on that can help me. Please."

"Tell me about these dreams," Alice started and he gave her a thankful look.

"There's a wolf, and Mary Margaret was in it, I was going to hurt her. And we're in this forest," He glanced up at her, "But that's not the only thing. I can't remember anything, nor can I feel. I tried to go to Mary Margaret about this but I have no doubt she thinks I'm-"

"Crazy?" Alice finished. He nodded his head, "I understand completely."

"Henry told me you could help me," Graham noticed the puzzled look on her face, "Help me find my heart."

* * *

"Where'd Henry say you'd find your heart?" Alice asked as they walked down the wet street.

"It's in some kind of vault," He explained pulling her along. She tugged him back.

"Graham this s ridiculous," Alice admitted. He looked at her in disappointment.

"I thought you would've understood," Graham said about to walk away until Alice pulled him back.

"That's not what I'm talking about," She said as he looked down at her, "That heart is just a place holder for something that you already have Graham." He gave her another desperate look. Alice placed a hand on his beating heart, "The heart isn't an emotion Graham, it's just a body part. What you're looking for is a reason to feel again. And I know that reason is a lot closer than you think." Just as Graham was about to say something Emma was seen behind Alice, running towards them.

"Graham," Emma called out catching up to them. Alice removed her hand and turned around to face Emma.

"I'm fine," Graham brushed off.

"No, Graham you're not fine, Emma disagreed, "You just went to see a 10-year-old for help," Emma turned to Alice, "And you're encouraging it."

"He seems to be the only one making sense," Graham defended, "And she's the only one who understands what I'm going through, the only one who won't look at me like I'm crazy."

"What's going on? What's…really going on?" Emma asked looking him cautiously. Alice knew that look very well. It was the look people gave her when they thought she was going to crack.

"It's my heart, Emma," Graham explained, "I need to find it."

"I told you Graham, you have your heart, you just need to find a way to feel it again," Alice said glancing at Emma.

"No, I need to find the wolf," Graham argued only to confuse Emma.

"What? What wolf?" Emma asked.

"From my dreams, He and Alice are gonna help me find my heart," Graham said looking pointingly at Alice. Alice turned away for a moment when she realized she might be intruding on a private moment. If only Graham realized his heart was a lot closer than he thought it was. At that moment, she noticed a wolf, with one red glowing eye.

"Alice?" Emma looked over at her friend. Alice took off as soon as the wolf moved back to the forest, Graham and Emma behind her.

* * *

Alice managed to follow it all the way to the cemetery. She came to a stop when she was a few feet away from the wolf, Graham by her side, shielding her and Emma.

"Graham, Graham be careful," Emma called out.

"It's my friend," Graham said slowly inching towards t, "It won't hurt us." The wolf howled and Emma gave him a doubtful look.

"And you Alice?" Emma turned to her friend, "What are you doing here?" It wasn't in a harsh way, Emma was genuinely curious.

"I'm helping Graham," Alice said as if it were obvious as she kept a close eye on Graham and the wolf.

"Like Dorothy," Emma concluded, "You're helping him find his heart." Alice shook her head.

"I can't help him find something that was never lost," Alice said gaining another confused look from Emma, "You, Emma. You're his heart." Before Emma could process the words, the wolf took off again and the three followed in pursuit. They lost track of it when t entered another part of the forest, but Graham took notice of a familiar symbol on the vault.

"Graham," Alice started, she'd been trying to tell him he already had his heart with him, Emma, but he was so determined to find something else.

"It's my heart, it's in there," Emma and Alice exchanged wary glances as Graham turned on his flashlight, "I have to look in there."

"Oh, no. Stop, stop," Emma said stepping in front of him, if convincing him that she was his heart will stop him from pursuing any more, than that's what she was going to do.

"I have to get in there," Graham looked at Emma before Alice, "Please." Emma looked conflicted and she turned to Alice for help.

"He needs closure," Alice nodded.

"Okay. Let's find out," Emma attempted to open the vault door, but it was locked. Instead, she managed to kick the door open.

"It's got to be in here, somewhere," Graham said scanning the walls desperately, "There's got to be a hidden door. A lever," Graham tried to pry open an urn, "Something."

"Graham, you're heart isn't in these walls," Alice tried again.

"It's got to be in here-" Graham panicked before Alice grabbed a hold of his jacket, "It is in here. I was wrong your heart isn't Emma it's you, it's always been you. You have the power to use it, you have the power to feel again. You just need to find something that'll allow you to do so." Alice glanced at Emma, "or someone." Graham followed her gaze.

"Emma," Graham turned to face her and Emma pulled Graham closer for comfort.

"It's okay," Emma reassured, "It's going to be okay." Alice looked away from the intimate moment when she looked out and saw Regina.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina's voice broke the two apart. Graham moved his flashlight towards Regina as they left the crypt.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Bringing flowers to my father's grave like I do every Wednesday," Regina said looking angrily between Emma and Graham.

"Don't blame her," Graham defended, "It's my fault. I wanted to look in there." Alice glanced back and noticed Jefferson hidden in the forest. He gestured her to move towards him. Alice glanced back at the arguing trio and walked back without getting anyone's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Alice whispered when she got close enough.

"I came out to find you when you never showed up for our date," Jefferson answered feeling quite smug when he noticed the horrified look on her face.

"Oh my g- I'm so sorry Jefferson, I was so busy helping Graham-" Jefferson let out a quiet laugh.

"No worries, I think you did your job," Jefferson said as the two watched Graham stand up to Regina.

"Good, because I'm starving and owe you a dinner," Alice smiled as they walked back to his home.

* * *

"Mushrooms?" Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust as she glanced down at the frying pan. Jefferson tapped her nose.

"Oh contraire, I make the best stuffed mushrooms in this town," he said moving over to Alice. She was currently sitting on top of a countertop watching him as he cooked.

"I somehow highly doubt that," Alice laughed as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She lazily wrapped her arms around his neck when she noticed a scar embedded in it. She used on finger to lightly trace it.

"Where'd this come from?" She asked curiously. He stiffened slightly but relaxed when he felt the pad of her finger run across his neck.

"Oh the queen of hearts decided I looked better with my head off," Jefferson said lightly to make it sound as if it were a joke. Alice let out a giggle before tugging him closer.

"I like it better with your head on," She whispered, her breath echoing of his lips.

"Me too," Jefferson breathed before slowly leaning in. Gently, their lips touched for the first time, savoring the moment before slowly pulling away. Alice felt a fire spark inside of her, adrenaline pumping inside of her before Jefferson took her lips in between his. Jefferson's hold on her tightened to deepen the kiss when he felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach. Alice allowed her hands to run themselves through his hair as he placed himself between her legs, trying to pull her as close as possible. They broke apart, both completely breathless. They stayed there for a moment, locking eyes and savoring the intimacy before Alice glanced beside him.

"Your mushrooms are burning," She whispered from her seat on the countertop. Jefferson quickly let go of her as he rushed towards the pan of mushrooms, trying to cool them off as Alice laughed.

* * *

"_Are you lost?" I asked cautiously, approaching the stranger. A man in a knight suit sat on a log, a daze look on his face as he stared up at the trees._

"_Maybe," he breathed before glancing at me, "I've lost something." I gave him a puzzled look._

"_What did you lose?" I asked glancing back at the cottage. I shouldn't be out here for long, Jefferson was out doing his very last errands for Gold and Grace should be waking up from her nap anytime soon._

"_My heart, I've lost it," He said, his hands forming into fists, "I cannot feel anything anymore." I felt an overwhelming wave of sympathy for the man ._

"_I'm sure that's not true," I said taking a seat beside him. He glanced over at me before shaking his head._

"_The evil queen, she ripped my heart out from my chest," He bit out before giving a bitter laugh, "I don't know how to feel anymore." I placed a comforting hand on his arm causing him to look at me._

"_Sometimes we just need a reason to feel again," I reasoned, I could tell he was battling with his inner thoughts._

"_I feel betrayed," He started, "Regret, anger-"_

"_See you're feeling something," I said, "But sometimes that's not enough. A heart isn't judged by how much you love or hate, but by how much you are loved by others." The man abruptly stood up and offered a hand to me, which I took. _

"_Thank you…" He looked at me for a name._

"_Dorothy," I offered with a smile. He glanced out, noticing a few forest animals._

"_Sometimes it takes even the worst pain to realize that you do have a heart, even if it's breaking," I said. I waved goodbye at the mystery man has he nodded goodbye and made his way towards the castle._

* * *

Alice found herself pinned under Jefferson on his couch as the two shared short but sweet kisses. Jefferson had never felt more content than this very moment; he was finally getting his love back. Alice let out a sigh as Jefferson leaned down, running his nose along her neck before closing his lips around the soft spot underneath her jaw. Alice bit her lip as she closed her eyes in pure pleasure. A phone rang causing Jefferson to drop his head on her shoulder and letting out an irritated groan. Alice laughed as she reached out and grabbed her phone and pressed answer.

"_Alice?_" She heard the small sob coming out of her friend's voice.

"Emma? Emma, what's wrong?" Alice shot up causing Jefferson to move back and look at her in concern.

"_It's Graham,_" She heard her friend choke out, "_He's dead_."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Literally so much happened this month holy crap. Did anyone else feel their heart being ripped out after the news about Robin Williams? RIP to one of the greatest entertainers. (Flubber, jumanji, and dead poet society were my one of my all-time favorite child movies), leave a review telling me which of his movies was your favorite.**

**I haven't caught up with teen wolf yet, BUT OMG Liam is such a cutie patootie, this is probably the first time an actor (from one of my favorite shows) is actually my age. Plus I'm so close to finishing season 2 of American horror story. Leave any suggestion for any new shows for me to watch.**

**And also, a lot of you guys have been asking me to continue my Narnia story (I was like 11 when I wrote it so yeah, it sucks and has major mary-sueness in it) I'm thinking about rewriting it cause when I re-read it I had a major cringe attack oh my gosh.**

**ssjbura-briefs: Jefferson was pretty chill for a crazy guy in season 1, but I'm thinking about maybe that madness might peak out if he feels like he's losing Alice you know? And I was thinking the same about her and Peter, I want it to be kind of a rival/friendship kinda thing because Peter is all for manipulating and games and seeing how naïve little alice/Dorothy is I have no doubt peter would take advantage of that.**

**Red red red ribbon: Super thrilled you loved it!**

**C0nt0rt3dm1nd: I would try the ACT but I'm actually a sophomore this year whose super paranoid about this stupid test, they won't let me prepare for it till my junior year. I hope this chapter was super pleasing to your Jefferson/alice needs. But I wouldn't get comfortable with their relationship so soon *insert evil laugh* I may or may not have alice get a little too curious about Jefferson's past and whatnot.**

**You're reviews and favs and follows really do mean the world to me, it makes such a difference knowing that there's people out there still reading my stories. Seriously I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

**Xo.**


End file.
